The Stems of A Sin
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: What would have happened if Leehalt was with Ekatrina? M for bloody scenes, disturbing content, and language. The tale will consist of two stories, so a sequel will come after this one. Thx to Black Rainy for her support!
1. Declared love

**Author's Note: **Sheesh, I write many beginnings yet I don't update as often. I should stop but I have so many good ideas!! Think of this as a plan so I can pick upon later!

**Cloud:** Too much of a good thing is too much of a good thing, you know.

**Me: **Cut the wise crap and just let me type. Anyways, a lot of video games isn't too much of a good thing!!...Unless you play too much and you feel like puking or wielding a sword...(sweatdrops)

**Sephiroth: **Shut up.

**Kadaj: **Yeah, what Papa said!! Booyah!

**Me: **Oh Lord, Kadaj, leave us alone!!!

**Tifa: **See Aeris, that's what happens when you offer candy to orphans. They stick to you like stink on a warthog.

**Cloud: **You ripped that from the Lion King. You whore.

**Tifa: **Shut the hell up and write the fic.

**Me: **We have a teensie problem. We're too busy writing this conversation. Buzz off.

**Kadaj:** Right after candy!!! (bounces up and down)

**Cloud:** ...Oy.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN WILD ARMS !!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! No, ya think? Oh yeah, and to the gamers out there you will notice that some material and characters will be from other sources. All the gamer vets out there, if you see which games I have used info on will receive large cookie with sprinkles!

**Cloud: **Shaped like chocobos!

**Me: **(falls anime-style)

-----------------------------------------

_**Nine years before Yggdrasil incident...**_

"I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

Werner and Ekatrina shared a moment outside of Yggdrasil under a starry sky, a blanket under them and a basket of food just behind them. They breathed the cool night air, refreshing their bodies, elevating their spirits. This was their day off from working in Yggdrasil, trying to revitalize their planet. Just this one day together, and then back to restore Filgaia. Typical for any scientist who wanted to take glory in restoring the mother planet.

Yet these two scientists didn't look for glory or fame. They just wanted what was good for the people of Filgaia.

Ekatrina's blond hair was swaying slightly with the wind, smiling at the environment they were in. Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, a smile curved on the corner of her lips. Werner's short brown hair just stuck to the side of his head, and his brown eyes were fixed upon Ekatrina's serene features.

"Why so happy?" Werner asked, draping his arm around Ekatrina. She laughed.

"Why are you asking me that, the answer's obvious." she said happily, playfully pushing her partner. "The sky's beautiful. This place is beautiful. And..." she kissed him on the cheek. "...you're here with me."

"My, how silly of me to ask that." Werner chuckled. He placed his hand on her face, slowly placing her head on his shoulder. "I wish...this night could last forever."

"Me too." Ekatrina said wistfully. Her eyes closed. "Yet we have to work for the future of Filgaia. Maybe after all of this is over...we can get married."

"I would like that." Werner said. He hugged her gently. "Marrying you would be the best thing of my life."

"Aw, don't be so corny!" Ekatrina giggled. "Hmmm, if we got married and had a child, how would we name it?"

"I would name our son Samuel." Werner said solemly. She pouted.

"Come on, that's too formal. How about...David?"

"Nah, too...something."

"Okay, how about the girl?"

"...Helga."

"Ha, I know you're joking. How about Samantha?"

"..."

"Okay, let's not think on the name right now, the result wouldn't be pretty." Ekatrina said. She stood up, stretching and yawning a bit. She heard a rustle somewhere, and the sound of a twig breaking. "Werner!"

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"I think there was something walking around here." Ekatrina said a bit fearfully. Werner looked around. Nothing.

"I guess it was a fox or some owl." Werner assured her. Ekatrina nodded. The couple gathered their picnic things, and began to make their way to Yggdrasil. Tomorrow was another grueling day of work, yet the two were willing to endure it for the sake of the people.

"Ekatrina?" Werner asked. She turned to look at him. He placed the basket down and took out a small box. Ekatrina gasped. He got down on one knee and held the box before her. He heart began to beat fast, and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

Ekatrina just stood there, hardly believing what was happening. Then she rushed towards him, hugging him with the fullness of her love. "Yes!"

They hugged each other for the longest time. Both were happy, excited for a life together. Werner placed the small ring on her finger. It was a delicate silver ring with a small diamond adorning it. Ekatrina stared at the ring joyfully, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

----------------------------------------

He saw the couple enjoying their embrace. He saw the woman of his dreams hug the man who was his rival. Black eyes shone with rage as Leehalt witnessed his Ekatrina in the arms of his loathed rival.

Leehalt was the one spying, obssessed about the beautiful woman within the enemy's arms. He startled Ekatrina with the noise he made, and cursed himself. He didn't want them to know that he was intruding their privacy. He decided to watch them behind a tree, an insane jealousy being harbored and fueled with the time the couple spent together. No. Ekatrina with another man was not okay with Leehalt. He loved her, wanted her for himself, not wanting to see her with another man. _Especially _ with dratted Maxwell.

He left quietly, caring on not making any further noises. He needed to separate them. No matter what. Tomorrow they work, and tomorrow he will think about the fair maiden.

"Someday you _will _be mine, Ekatrina."

-------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Please review!!!


	2. Carnal Desire

**Author's Note: **Yeah, the first chapter was short, but mom told me repeatedly to turn off the computer. I'll try to make the chappie longer and better too. Anyways, the reward is still a cookie to whoever finds the sources of inspiration I have written in the fic. The first chapter didn't have anything from another game, so no worries! Well, to whoever is bothered reading this fic.

**Me: **I wonder why no one reviews...

**Cloud: **Maybe they hate your stupid fic.

**Sephiroth: **Harsh even for you, Cloud.

**Tifa: **What's up with the mood changes peoplez, I'm getting confused.

**Me: **I write the best quality stories that I possibly can from my tired head and no one writes any kind of responce.(weeps)

**Kadaj: **Liar. All you did was march and play your flute. Then homework. What's so hard about that?

**Cloud: **Idiot, her schedule is filled up! Ignore Aeris, she acts like that when no one speaks to her. She's a baby, I swear.

**Me: **Oooh, Cloud swore! (giggles)

**Tifa: **Oh...I see what you mean.

**Sephiroth: **Unpredictable Cetra.

**Me: **(sweatdrops)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wild Arms or any other game source mentioned.

----------------------------------

He still couldn't keep his eyes off her. He still couldn't get her image out of his head, her beauty plaguing him. Torture for a man who had everything except...her.

Leehalt was not one for people to warm up to. He was antisocial, held grudges, and put his work before anything else. He had the money, the smarts, and the position as a top scientist, but even these pleasures didn't satisfy him in the least. He wanted something more.

Ekatrina. Her lustrous hair, her blue eyes, her silky skin, a laugh that charmed anyone that heard it...he craved for her.

"Leehalt?" A soft female voice asked. Leehalt's eyes widened. Ekatrina.

"Yes?" he barely whispered. Ekatrina's eyebrow rose slightly.

"How's the study coming along?" she asked. Leehalt shuffled some papers he worked on.

"It's coming along fine. The Filgaia Theory is starting to look good, and I think we have enough info to start project 'Adam Kadmon'." Leehalt reported in a surly tone. Ekatrina's eyebrow raised a little higher.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit...stiff."

"No, I'm fine thank you." Leehalt said, and he left her alone, pretending to be busy with his work. He heard her footsteps leaving the area he worked in, and thoughts of her plagued him again.

---------------------------

"Hey, Trina, how are you today?" Pete Inkapilia asked cheerfully. Ekatrina gave him a thumbs up.

"All good!" she replied. Pete was a nice man, thought his appearance of a crazed black bear discomforted people who never saw him. His dark-brown hair was wild and shaggy, and he was the tallest and most sturdy scientist in the Yggdrasil Project.

"Werner, come here, you sly dog!" Duran Bryant said, dragging him from his working space. His face was a bit flustered from the present situation, yet he managed to keep a smile. "You snagged Ekatrina!"

"I wonder how he did it?" Pete asked, placing his thumb near his bottom lip in a thinking position. "Werner ain't handsome, witty, decent, caring..."

Werner placed his study papers on his desk, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Yeah, I wonder...Trina, tell them how I 'snagged' you."

A small blush stained her cheeks. "Well, when we first met, he stared at me for the longest time. I felt strange, yet not uncomfortable. He then moved towards me and said 'Wow, you're gorgeous!'"

At this, the scientists made catcalls. Inkapilia clapped his hand on Werner's shoulder and laughed. "Real smooth, buddy!"

"Well, I was a bit...shocked to have someone brave enough to tell me that. He offered me his arm, and I took it. This was at a party in Yggdrasil a few months back. We danced and danced, and I felt so happy. In the same day...well, night, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes." Ekatrina blushed harder. "I didn't know his name until later, but I didn't care. Somehow, I knew I would be happy with him."

"We now enjoy this four-month relationship. And..." Werner said dramatically. "I asked for her hand in marriage!"

At this the group were in an uproar, congratulating the couple.

"Well done, you two!" Pete roared, clapping his hands.

"Knew you had it in you!" Duran said with a grin.

The others with them wished them good luck, and then they returned to work.

Pete spoke up. "Hey, how 'bout a smooch?"

Ekatrina blushed. "Right now?"

Duran's grin widened. "Yeah!"

Werner took Ekatrina into his arms and kissed her. Ekatrina returned the small action. The two men laughed and cheered them, happy to see some love in Yggdrasil.

-----------------------------------

Leehalt saw them kiss. _She's going to be married to that bastard?!?!_ His eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists curled tightly. His fingernails bit into his skin, making them bleed, but he didn't care. The love of his life is going to marry the one man he hated.

"What's wrong?" Melody inquired, appearing in front of Leehalt. He said nothing, just stared at the couple. Melody also looked and them grinned. She knew the problem.

"Jealous, are we?" Melody teased. Leehalt turned to face her, his black eyes glinting dangerously.

"Do not insult me!" he snarled, and he went to his desk, intent on writing more about the Filgaia Theory. Melody smirked.

"I am not insulting you. It's hard for you to see your obsession in love with Werner." Melody smiled sweetly, yet her eyes had a steely glint. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You want Ekatrina, right?"

Leehalt shoved her hand from his shoulder, and his face grew livid. "Shut up and go to work!"

"My my, don't we have a temper?" Malik joined in, also appearing behind Leehalt. "What's the problem?"

"Leehalt's thinking about Ekatrina." Melody answered.

"Oh. Why don't you use your charms and claim her?" Malik joked. Leehalt snarled.

"Shut up." he said forcefully. Melody stood at his side and, grabbing his lab coat, turned him to face her.

"Leehalt, this obsession is so unhealthy for you, it's ruining your performance. You're the brains of this facility, are you not?" Melody looked at Ekatrina. "What's so special about her, she's not beautiful..."

"Like you?" Malik said. "Melody, you're too selfish. Leehalt, she's right. You're not the same anymore." He walked towards the exit. "Try to _talk _to Ekatrina, she doesn't know about your secret admiration for her."

Melody nodded. "Who knows? She might have liked you from the start." She too made her way to the exit.

Leehalt froze. Maybe Ekatrina _did _like him, maybe she _did_ harbor secret feelings for him. He stared at her, this perfect woman, and an uncontrollable lust filled him. He must stop this relationship! He must end the love of his object and rival. No matter what.

_What can I do? _He mused. _She's in love with that blasted Maxwell, how can I make her mine while breaking him down?_

_Maybe, _an inner voice whispered, _you can make a move and claim her._

_She's already head over heels for him! _Leehalt protested.

_No. I mean **claim **her. All the way._

_What...do you mean?_

_You know **exactly **what I mean._

_Don't act like you don't know. You always dreamed of this moment._

_Y-you mean..!_

_Yes._

_T-...that's just sick! Perverted! Unnatural!_

_Yet you want to. I know you Leehalt. I **am** you. I know your desires, your thoughts, your dreams. You want this to happen. Claim her._

_...She'll never forgive me if I did that._

_You never know. Maybe she wants this as much as you do._

_Trust me, I'm your conscience. This is what you want. Do it._

_Let me put this in terms you can understand. You want her, you hate him. Do this, and you'll have her while breaking him down._

_Decide. I did my job. I just showed you your desire._

The voice didn't come back, and Leehalt was now growing insane, torn by desire and common sense. If he did, he'll have her, but break her. If he didn't, she'll be in the hands of his enemy and they'll be happy. Yes. Or no.

For the last time, Leehalt saw the beautiful Ekatrina chatting away with Werner, the smile on her face showing just how peaceful and comfortable she was with him.

Will I? Should I?

Heading to his desk, he shuffled his papers, wanting to keep working to take his mind of everything. No desicion. Not yet.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm looking forward to vacation next week!" Ekatrina sighed, rubbing her sore neck, the result of looking down on her papers for hours.

"Same here." Inkapilia yawned out.

"Me too." Duran said sleepily.

Werner stretched, fatigue apparent on his face. "So do I."

"I heard some people are going to stay over in Yggdrasil." Ekatrina said, writing more info on the paper before her.

"If I had a guess, it'll be the three loons. Leehalt, Malik, and Melody." Duran whispered, snickering.

"I need to agree with Duran on this one, they're obsessed with their work." Inkapilia laughed. Ekatrina frowned.

"Please stop that. They're...strange, but don't make fun of them." she muttered.

"It's true." Werner agreed, typing more things on his computer. "Both Duran and Trina are correct." Werner avoided Ekatrina's glare. She pushed Werner a bit.

"Really, that's not funny!" she whispered. Werner smiled.

"Okay, hon. You won." he laughed softly, and he went back to work again. Ekatrina shook her head. Unawares to her, Leehalt stared at her, and kept staring at her while she peacefully worked.

------------------------

**Author's Note: **Trust me, this ficcie will become al darkish and stuff, so I put an M rating just in case.

**Me: **Might even put some lemon in there too. Depends on who reviews.

**Cloud: **Like who?

**Me: **Anyone.

**Sephiroth: **And where did you receive such perverted knowledge?

**Me: **Vampire books.

**Kadaj: **(blushes)...their mine.

**Sephiroth: **I did NOT want my spawn to turn out like this. (dies)

**Tifa: **Setting vampire books aside, I hope people review.

**Me: **Same here. Anyways, thx for the review, Black Rainy!!!

**Cloud: **We appreciate it!!

**Tifa: **At least you have the guts to review. Everyone else only reads.

**Me: **Isn't that good?

**Everyone: **(shrugs)


	3. Rape of an Angel

**Author's Note: **Hello! Just updating this fic, and how are you guys!?!? Oh yeah, and the (cough) isn't lemony, but a tad suggestive and a bit sensual.

**Cloud: **Please review.

**Me: **Yup. What he said. Umm, what did you say?

**Cloud: **(evil grin) I said "Please kiss me and treat me like a lord."

**Me: **Okay then. (does said saying)

**Sephiroth: **You fell for that?

**Me: **(looks starry-eyed at Cloud) Yeah!

**Disclaimer: **Hrmph...you know. (growls)

**Cloud: **Hon...

**Me: **Okay...(gets chibi cute and giggly) I don't own anything! (turns evil) And Cloud will lose something _very precious_, if you know what I mean.

**Cloud: **(covers said part protectively)...Oy. (runs away)

**Me: **(reverts to chibi cute and giggly) Tee hee...(runs after with chain saw) O.o that'll hurt...A LOT!

--------------------------

_**A week later...**_

The voice still raged on inside Leehalt's head, still trying to make him follow his very _raw _desire.

"Shut up!" Leehalt hissed softly, placing a hand on his feverish head. The ghostly voice chuckled, and started to plague him again.

"Leehalt, are you okay?" Melody asked in a frustrated voice. Leehalt's face turned a bit purple from his anger.

"No, I'm all sunshine and rainbows. No, of course I'm not, leave me be!" Leehalt snarled. Melody didn't flinch from his cold tone.

"Fine, then I'll leave you alone." she huffed, and resumed work.

Leehalt's teeth clenched. _For the last time, NO!_

_**Obey...you want it...you do want this...carnal desire...**_

_Who are you..?_

_**I am Desire...Luceid...I am only letting you know of this strong desire. I can help.**_

_What the hell is a Guardian doing in my head?_

_**Watch your tongue, mortal! I help out people who have the strongest desire to do something. And now, you have a strong desire for the mortal Ekatrina.**_

_Yes...I do want her._

_**It is my duty to help out mortals who have the strongest desire. Their wants or needs call to me, and I grant.**_

_**Do you want your wish granted?**_

_...Yes._

_**I will help you in your endeavor. She is now engaged with the mortal Werner, correct?**_

_Yes._

_**This is a simple task. You want to break him down too, correct?**_

_Yes._

_**You see, you want her and you also want to see your rival fall to his knees. I have a plan, only if you are willing to cooperate.**_

And as the minutes passed while Luceid told Leehalt her plan, his face paled. Her plan was horrible. Doing that will be wrong. Yet, as he listened to her, he didn't mind to do it. He was ready.

---------------------

"Well, I'm all ready to leave. Are you, Trina?" Werner asked as he placed the suitcases by the door of their room. Ekatrina shook her head.

"I still need to gather some stuff." she replied, and she headed to her room to gather her belongings.

---------------------

"It's time."

Leehalt was inside her room, which so happened to link to his room. He had an excuse ready for the explanation of why he was in her room. He saw Ekatrina enter.

"Why, Leehalt, this is a pleasant surprise!"

-------------------

Werner headed outside with his things placed next to everyone else's things. He went back into Yggdrasil just in time to be stopped by Ekatrina.

"Hey, Trina, are you ready?" Werner asked. Ekatrina smiled.

"Yes." she replied. Werner's eyebrow raised. _Why's her eyes have a bit of red in it?_

_------------------_

"Leehalt, you should hurry, were the last ones here! The Teleport Orb is all ready too." Ekatrina fussed, still putting her things in her suitcase. Leehalt merely stared.

"Leehalt, seriously, you need to hurry."

"I don't need to." he said. Ekatrina stared. _What's wrong with him?_

Leehalt stared for a while longer, and then he walked forward. He grabbed her shoulders. Ekatrina shivered. Something's off...

"L-Leehalt?"

-----------------

Werner stared into 'Ekatrina' s eyes. "Why do your eyes have a tint of red?"

Ekatrina giggled. Werner froze. Her giggles didn't sound so forced and...sarcastic. "They do? I didn't know!"

His instincts raged right away. She's not Ekatrina. Phony. "You aren't Ekatrina." Werner said.

"And how do you know?" she asked dangerously. Werner grew angry. "Because I know and love Ekatrina."

'Ekatrina' smirked. "Well, you'll change your tune when you see her."

"What do you mean?!?!?" Werner demanded. She smiled evilly.

"You'll see."

Werner stared at the vast Yggdrasil. "She's still in there?"

'Ekatrina' laughed. "Yes, but she won't be in the same shape when you left her, I can assure you!"

"Who are you, impostor?" Werner demanded. 'Ekatrina' began to fade away.

"I am Luceid, Guardian of desire!" she cried, and with that, faded away into nothingness.

--------------------

Ekatrina was frightened. He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her eyes.

"Let go." Ekatrina murmured. Leehalt didn't obey. His grip became tighter. Ekatrina flinched.

"Please let go now." Ekatrina squeaked out, struggling under his grip.

"No." Leehalt replied. He began to tip his head forward.

"Leehalt, what are you doing?!?!" Ekatrina cried, trying to pry herself from his clutch. He didn't comply, but he still kept tipping his head foreard, close to her lips. Ekatrina's eyes widened.

"NOOO, LET GO, YOU MONSTER, LET GO!!!" Ekatrina wailed, shaking her whole body in vain. His grip was too strong. And it became tighter. This time, Leehalt wasn't too gentle. He pulled her closer to him forcefully, and kissed her with a fierce passion. Ekatrina's screams were silenced by Leehalt's kiss. Ekatrina moaned. She did not want this. Not at all. Yet he was relentless in his pursuit for her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she felt the sinuous slide of his tongue on her own. Ekatrina screamed while his mouth blocked her voice. Leehalt was confused. _She doesn't want this..? Oh well, I do._

His deft hands began to remove her labcoat, still claiming her mouth. Ekatrina fought back, using her fists to beat Leehalt on his chest. He ignored such a frail assault. Her labcoat was off, and all that was left was her long white dress. Ekatrina panicked. She knew what he wanted, and her screams became mopre desperate. She struggled with all the strength she could muster, yet Leehalt held the upper hand and pushed her on the bed, deciding that more control can be gained from there.

Her eyes shut tight, and her body grew rigid. She felt his hands ripping away at her dress, and she felt her bare skin being touched by the lustful monster. She screamed again.

"NOOO, PLEASE!!! WERNER!!!" she shrieked, hands held tightly by Leehalt. He didn't even consider her feelings of the matter. He tore off the remaining clothes, and a naked Ekatrina lay before him. She was crying, screaming at the top of her lungs, using her hands to push him away. Leehalt kept going through his assault, unforgiving and relentless. He beat her to submission, and took control. _You're mine._

------------------------------------

"EKATRINA!!!" Werner screamed, running through all of the rooms of Yggdrasil. the rooms were all empty, and he grew afraid. _Maybe she's getting hurt, or is held hostage!_

"EKATRINA!!" Werner shouted again. No responce. There were still five levels to go...

-------------------------

The deed was done. Ekatrina was frozen, trying to take in on what just happened to her. She was already washed and dressed by an enthusiastic Leehalt, and she let him with no complaint. Her tears poured from her wide eyes, but she didn't utter a sob. Ekatrina felt dirty...used. Leehalt didn't even notice her affections.

"What have you done?" Ekatrina whimpered. Leehalt turned an amused eye on her.

"I made you mine. Isn't that what you wanted?" he said casually, acting like if nothing important happened just now.

"No." Ekatrina said flatly. Leehalt turned to her. _What?!?!_

"But...the Desire Guardian told me that you wanted this to happen!!" Leehalt whispered. Ekatrina glared at him. Leehalt flinched. Never before did Ekatrina look so...deadly.

"Oh yeah, she told you to ravish me. And the little fairy from Duran's shoe told me that this would have happened." Ekatrina muttered. Anger built up in her, her fists clenched. Usually, victims felt powerless, emotional, and weak. Ekatrina felt those things, but on the outside she was as mad as hell, ready to kill. Her weak side was wrapped up in a cocoon of fury. Leehalt was about to cower under her stare until he remembered something.

"You're mine, Ekatrina. Too long have I waited to take you for myself. You wanted this, and you will stick to that story." Leehalt informed her.

Ekatrina looked at the floor. "And why would I agree with this?"

Leehalt grinned. "Because you have been disgraced. Would Werner want you still?"

More tears spilled from her sad blue eyes. _Who would want me? I already lost my innocence, so why would Werner want me?!?! I'll...I'll never forgive myself, it's all my fault..._

Leehalt laughed. "I'll be leaving." He left the room and went down the elevator, leaving behind a broken Ekatrina.

------------------------------

"Ekatrina, there you are!" Werner cried. He rushed to her and gave her the warmest hug he could muster. To his surprise, she didn't respond. "Ekatrina?"

"Go away." she said softly. Werner grew puzzled. He noticed that her eyes were red and her face soaked with her tears.

"What got into you, sweetheart? Did something happen?" Werner asked feverishly. He looked at her, She smelled so good...and her clothes were different too. "Did you...take a shower?"

He saw her shut her eyes tight when he said 'shower', and her body got all clammy. "Y...yes." she said softly.

"I can't believe it...Luceid said that something happened to you!! I panicked and tried to find you!! You can't tell me nothing happened, so tell me! What happened?" Werner tried asking, and he held Ekatrina in his arms. To his dismay, she fell into a kneeling position, crying with hard-racked sobs.

"Oh, Werner, I didn't want it to happen, I was so powerless, I tried..!!" Ekatrina wailed, beating her fists gently on Werner's chest. His eyes grew wide.

"Tried to stop what?!?!" Werner said, but Ekatrina was overtaken by an unknown grief.

"I TRIED WERNER!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! GO AWAY!!!" Ekatrina screamed, pushing him away. Werner was in complete shock.

"Ekatrina, please..." Werner began, but Ekatrina interrupted him.

"I...I love Leehalt. I love him." Ekatrina said. Werner thought he had a heart attack from hearing that. Yet he noticed that her eyes nrrowed, her stance weakened, and more tears gushed out of her face.

"You love...Leehalt." Werner repeated. No responce. There was a very pregnant pause.

"Call the wedding off...I don't want to be with you." she snarled. He felt life his heart was ripped from him. Love and now, rejection.

"Fine..." Werner growled. "Have it your way..." He stalked off from her room. As soon as he left, Ekatrina cried yet again, her shackles of grief broken. She cried into the night, holding herself and continually remembering the sin she just experienced.

_I love you Werner...but I know you don't want me, I was...used by a monster...Forgive me..._

_----------------------------_

**Author's Note: **Please review.

**Cloud: **(flinches) Ouch Aeris, that was harsh.

**Me: **I know...but I need to continue on. It's a bit sad, but I'll still continue this.

**Sephiroth: **I added some things here and there...like the whole Guardian of Desire plan and the...unfortunate event.

**Me: **Please review...

**Cielo: **Hey, what's happening, mon? Dis don't feel very happy, ja?

**Me: **(squeals like crazy) OMG Cielo!!! (glomps)

**Cielo: **I decided to liven the mood wid some Latin rhythm, ja? (dances)

**Cloud: **(growls) You again...

**Sephiroth: **And the flames of jealousy burn within him...(flies away)

**Me: **OMG OMG OMG Cielo you rock man my grammar sucks now but who cares it's CIELO!!! SQUEEE!!! (explodes)

**Cielo: **(sweatdrops) Okay, dis don't look too good for Trina, mon. (sees Cloud growling) And dis don't look good for me, either. Uh, please review mon. Peace!! (runs away)

**Cloud: **(wields Ultima Weapon) AND STAY OUT!! Sheesh, won't stay put in the DDS section...Must...exert...revenge...(sulks)


	4. Pregnant

**Author's Note: **Still continuing, and thanks for THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING!!!! Yay for Black Rainy!!! (glomps) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

**Cielo: **Uh, Aeris, didn't I ask you to be my girlfriend, mon?

**Cloud: **(eye twitches) ...what?

**Me: **(sweatdrops) Umm, Cielo, can we talk about this later? As in, NOT IN FRONT OF ANGRY EX-SOLDIER? (points at smouldering Cloud)

**Cielo: **Wassamatter, brudder? It's all in the past, ja?

**Cloud: **Must...control...urges...to...kill... (fingers Ultima Weapon)

**Virginia: **(smirks) Whoa, do we have a pretty love triangle or what?

**Jet: **(grins) I think we do. Mr. Cheerful or Mr. Serious.

**Me: **N-no, I love Cloud!!! I'm just a fan of Cielo...and Jet!! Cloud, get Jet!!

**Cloud: **Destroy...competition...(war cry)

**Jet: **AAAAHHHHH!!!! (runs away)

**Cloud: **COME BACK HERE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHE'S MINE BACK OFF BUDDY!!!! (runs after)

**Cielo: **(turns to Dyaus form) Well, gotta go for now, mon. Need to see Serph, Argilla and da rest, 'kay? (flies away)

**Me: **BYE CIELO YOU ROCK!!! (explodes)

**Virginia: **Cloud...umm...Jet's mine..?

**Me: **(is randomly resurrected) GAME SOURCE ALERT!!! GAME SOURCE ALERT!!!! Cookie for the one who finds it!!! (explodes)

**Disclaimer: **I'm friggin poor, what do you think? (growls)

-------------------------------

_Three months later_

Ekatrina was in isolation, shoving the outside world away from her. The only person she saw was Leehalt, and she hated every moment with him. He "visited" her, continually sleeping with her and making her his own. Ekatrina frothed with rage. And what's worse, she let it happen. His amorous encounters didn't affect her at all, not like...that day when she rejected her true love.

It has been three months since she announced that she didn't love Werner and that the wedding was off. Everybody, of course, was shocked with the news, but Ekatrina's stoic personality shoved off any criticism. She felt worthless. She felt unworthy of anyone's attention. She slept with Leehalt because he was the only one that payed attention to her...no matter how sick his intentions were with each visit. She curled up in her bed, the scent of sin upon her from yesterday's 'visit'. A queasy feeling overtook her, and she puked into a bucket already at her service.

She was frightened. Puking after three month's worth of 'visits' meant only one thing. She was pregnant. For the first time in three months, she cried yet again, but now her feelings were more powerful. She was going to bear the child of a monster. She patted her swelling belly and thought long and hard. How was she going to hide this fact? Leehalt and the rest didn't notice the change, so she still had time to hide her unborn child from existance.

Staggering to a standing position, Ekatrina wiped the vomit with a clean cloth and then left it with the rest of her laundry. She showered, washing away any evidence of intimacy with the monster._ All I have to do is pretend nothing is happening. I need to run away! But how? Leehalt watches me...I need help._ Ekatrina's eyes lowered a bit. _I need Werner..._

_--------------------------_

Werner also had a stoic personality. Usually, he would greet everyone in his working department, and he would engage in playful banter with the workers. He would cheer everyone up, and will encourage them with their work. Not anymore. He was silent, a bit angry, and antisocial. He fought continuously with everyone, he cried every night for his loss of the one he loved, and he was merciless to the test subjects they used for the Filgaia Theory.

The project had so much backup and so much funding that the people thought it was high time they started project 'Adam Kadmon'. If this turned out successful, the people at Yggdrasil would probably blaze a new future for Filgaia. No more growing desert. Just a field with green and blue...

The first few tries to create life were unsuccessful. The android would live for a few days and, for no reason, die. People were getting frustrated, and tensions were running high. How would they pull this off?

The only way the scientists could make this a success was if they created a biological experiment. But that would be playing God. And it would cause an outrage with the residents of this planet. The androids died, one by one, and the choice of creating actual life was starting to become a tempting offer.

"**ANDROID #21 FAILED.**" A female computer voice announced. Everyone groaned. This one was made from the most advanced techniques to create androids, yet it didn't last. It failed, just like the rest of them. The small machine stood limp on its pedestal, looking like scrap metal.

"Come on, we need to create life, machines can't work!" shouted a male scientist. There was an uproar of approval.

"Yeah it's a sin, but come on! Maybe we need a sin to rejuvinate the planet!" shouted another. Another wave of approval.

"Werner, give it up. Androids won't work. We need to create a living being to bestow upon it the power of Filgaia." Leehalt said smugly. Werner glared at him. He takes his woman, and now he's acting all high and mighty.

"Leehalt, we don't need another sin on humanity, we're already tainted as it is!" Werner nearly cried out. Leehalt scoffed.

"That's why you will never surpass my work." The whole room grew quiet. "Since when did people expect science to be humane? To study the body, you cut it open. To study the mind, you isolate the mind by crushing the heart."

Werner's eyes narrowed. As much as he hated to admit, Leehalt spoke the truth.

"Maybe, to save the planet, we darken our name as humans and disobey the laws of life to _give_ life back." Leehalt finished. He left. "I don't know about you, but I will start plans to create a _living _being that will fit our needs."

Everyone stared at each other. They agreed, much to Werner's dismay.

---------------------

Ekatrina began to head towards Werner's room. Nearly all of Yggdrasil went to a meeting considering the 'Adam Kadmon' project. This was a perfect opportunity to get to his room and leave a message. A small note was concealed in her lab coat pocket.

She quietly slipped into his room, and her heart nearly broke from what she saw. All of the pictures of her and Werner were gone. The room was bare, and there was no suggestion that he ever loved her. She stifled her tears, and she headed towards his bed. She placed the note gently on his bed, hoping that he will read the contents of this letter.

"I'm sorry, Werner, for everything." Ekatrina whispered, and she left.

--------------------

Werner stalked towards his room, growling dangerously at the few scientists working around his office.

He lost. Everyone decided for a living being, and ditched all of the cyborg plans to replenish Filgaia. His fists curled, and one hand collided into the desk next to his bed, leaving behind a noticeable dent. Damn...the human race doesn't deserve to live of they were going to attempt to do something like that. Leaving the desk behind, he just fell on his bed, wanting to rest and think up ways to prevent this calamity. He heard something crinkle under his pillow. He looked at it. It was a letter. He glared at the signature. Ekatrina's letter. Another growl escaped from his lips, and he snatched the letter from its resting place. He ripped the envelope and took out the message within.

He read:

_Werner,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you. I have my reasons for calling off the wedding. It's too horrible to mention in this message, but please try to understand the hardship I am facing._

_Yes, you may laugh and rip this letter apart while you read this, but something horrendous happened that night three months ago. I will tell you everything. Why I left you, why I didn't make any apology, everthing. All you have to do is meet me at Greenlodge._

_Ekatrina Atreide_

Werner was a bit shocked from what he read. Maybe she loved him afterall...

Packing a few things, Werner got out of Yggdrasil and headed towards Greenlodge.

-------------------------------

Ekatrina paced around the inside of the small cabin. It was clean and had fresh furnishings, and it belonged to Elliot Enduro. He wanted to live in the forest, mainly to enjoy life. He left it for Ekatrina's use when she told him about her future meeting with Werner. He consented, and he headed to his room in Yggdrasil.

She sat on the small table just in front of the entrance, and she anxiously waited for him.

Footsteps. He came.

She ran to him with open arms, wanting to hug him, kiss him, tell everything to him right away. He just stared at her. Ekatrina halted. For a split second she remembered that he hated her.

Ekatrina bowed her head slightly. She entered the room, and she heard him follow her. She sat on the table again, and he sat on the other chair. Silence.

"Werner...about the wedding...I'm sorry." Ekatrna whispered. Werner looked at the table. "It's just that...something happened that day. I was so ashamed..."

"Ekatrina?" Werner interrupted right away. "Did someone do something to you?"

Ekatrina cried. "Y-yes."

Werner took her hands, calming her down. "Who?"

Ekatrina whimpered. "Leehalt."

Fiery fury erupted within Werner, and hot anger bubbled within. "Leehalt?" He echoed, trembling slightly. She nodded, and she turned away.

"I couldn't tell you...Leehalt wanted me...He monitored my every move...He raped me many times... I can't stand this anymore!" Ekatrina choked out, letting the tears go. Werner immediately stood up and hugged her.

"Don't worry...I'll take care of this." he promised. She still kept crying, which served to fuel his anger. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

She was silent. Werner stroked her back. "Trina?"

She finally spoke up. "I'm pregnant." He let her go and immediately looked at her face again. Ekatrina couldn't tell what his feelings were...shock, anger, surprise...

"Leehalt's the father?" Werner said in a monotone voice. She nodded. The tears were gone, but anger began to surface.

"I'm going to have the baby of a brute! A monster! Filth!" she spat. She looked at the small bulge of her belly. "My baby...I fear for my baby..."

Werner hugged her again, holding her tight. "Don't fear. I will let the authorities know." Werner said. Ekatrina shook her head rapidly.

"No! If Leehalt finds out I told you, he'll kill you, I know it!" Ekatrina patted her belly. "I don't want the love of my life to disappear. I want him to live. But if you live, that must mean Leehalt should not be let known about this knowledge." Ekatrina said softly, the ugly truth escaping from her lips. She looked at Werner, a determined look in her eyes. "I will continue to stay with Leehalt...and Werner, please do something."

He shut his eyes. "Does Leehalt know about this?" Werner breathed out. Ekatrina shook her head.

"I will tell him. At least that will stop his nightly 'visits'." Ekatrina muttered. Werner was angry again.

"I **will **get rid of the filth!" Werner hissed, and he began to leave and headed towards Yggdrasil. He began to devise a scheme to take Leehalt out.

Little did they know, a small green creature with a big head and big yellow eyes was spying on them.

-------------------------------

Ekatrina also headed to the lab, but she headed there for a different purpose: to tell Leehalt that he was going to be a father. She was climbing up the stairs towards his room. It was a tough travel. The baby slowed her progress, and she strained to put one leg forward and the other just to climb the cursed stairs.

_I made it!_ she thought, her body exhausted.

"Well well well." an icy voice spoke. It was Leehalt. Ekatrina was scared. "What happened to the energetic Ekatrina? She wouldn't climb the stairs and get tired." Leehalt chuckled. "With all of the _exercise _we've been doing, it's rather impossible for you to tire very easily."

She grew angry. His favorite weapon was to talk about _that _to break her spirits and make her ashamed. Ekatrina remembered Werner's promise, and she felt herself strengthening. Leehalt walked in front of her and kissed her: a rough, open-mouthed kiss. She wanted to scream, cry, hit him. But she let him kiss her, though her body stiffened from her disgust. He grinned again. "Not enjoying yourself?"

She shook her head slowly. "No." Leehalt laughed.

"I know you are, you are not admitting it. Let's talk for a while." Leehalt led her to his room, and she wanted to scream again. But she didn't. He placed her on the bed and he sat down beside her, too close for comfort. She shut her eyes, expecting the worst: his groping hands, his hot breath, his lusty eyes. Nothing happened.

"About your unusual behavior...I know, so you don't need to tell me anything, my poppet." he purred. He grabbed her head and made her face him. He grinned. "I know you are pregnant."

_What?!?! _Ekatrina though. Leehalt gloated her expression and continued. "I also know that dear Werner is on the case. I know everything." Ekatrina began to shake horribly. He took off all of her top clothes, and Ekatrina was partially naked. She whimpered. Another way to humiliate her. He began to stroke her belly, and began to coo "Hey there." She was silent, hating his hands stroking her belly, hating his hands stroking over a pure innocent child.

"Leave me alone." Ekatrina hissed. Leehalt still kept stroking her belly, but she noticed an amused glint in his eyes. "Please leave me alone. I need to rest."

"I don't want to leave you alone. I don't want you with Werner, my precious angel." He said. "That's why I enlisted the help of a watch on you." He snapped his fingers, and a human-sized scaly green creature materialized out of nowhere. "Its name is Balazs." He snapped his fingers again, and Balazs disappeared. He looked at a surprised Ekatrina. "Now that I am satisfied that you are under my watchful eye..." He began to undress her, and when he did, undressed himself. Ekatrina groaned. Not again. He made her his again.

----------------------

**Author's Note: **Please review.


	5. Sera

**Author's Note: **Aw peoplez, please review. (turns to Black Rainy) YOU ROCK, RAINY GIRL!!! (explodes)

**Cloud: **Okay...anyone up for tacos?

**Sephiroth: **TACOOOOOS!!! (devours tacos)

**Tifa: **(blush) Sephy, you REALLY need to cut back on the tacos, you're getting flabby. (is killed by Sephiroth fangirls)

**Jet:** Well...he needs to work out. He looks better when he works Masamune on Aeris anyways. (munches on taco)

**Kadaj: **That's cuz Papa likes to annoy Aeris in every possible way! I WANT TACOOOOOS! (dies)

**Virginia: **(evil grin) Hey Cielo, join us! _Let's see what Cloud will do...hee hee hee..._

**Cielo: **(in Dyaus form) Ummm...

**Cloud: **(eyes twitch) Grrrr...Aeris-stealer...

**Virginia: **(turns pale)Cielo...why's your mouth covered in blood?

**Cielo: **I'm...I'M SORRY!! I HAD TO EAT PEOPLE IF I DON'T I TURN INSANE I DIDN'T WANT TO EAT YOU SO I ATE OTHER PEOPLE CUZ I'M HUUUUNGRY!!!! (bawls)

**Jet: **I think I speak for everyone when I say...**_LET'S GET THE #$& OUTTA HERE!_** (runs away)

**Cielo: **Aeris looks so...delicious...(drools)

**Me:** ...eep.

**Disclaimer: **umm...there's a hungry daemon here so...use common sense...**RUN BITCHES!!!!** (runs)

**Cielo: **(in human form) Craving...human flesh...must...eat...Aeris...and...BLACK RAINY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

---------------------

_**Seven Months Later...**_

"It's a girl!"

Ekatrina, sweat staining her small pale face, breathed heavily as she was done giving birth to her child. The doctors finished cleaning her up, and a nurse handed the baby to Ekatrina.

It was a gorgeous baby, with fine black hair on her cute head. The baby made gurgling sounds, and she was asleep. Ekatrina stroked her daughter gently, not wanting to wake her up. The doctors smiled at her.

"You must be proud, the baby's adorable! The dad is one really lucky guy!" a nurse exclaimed, staring at the sleeping child.

Ekatrina didn't like the comment, but she still smiled.

"What are you going to name the baby?" one doctor asked. As soon as he asked that, a tiny yawn was heard. The baby woke up, its tiny mouth opened into an O shape. Its eyes began to flutter, and gray eyes peeped out and stared at her mother. The baby giggled and began to gurgle again. Ekatrina cried. _Just like her father..._

"Miss?" a doctor asked, noticing the mother's tears. Ekatrina shook her head.

"It's nothing...she's perfect." Ekatrina said. A door opened and Leehalt appeared, looking at a tired Ekatrina and a small bundle within her arms.

"The baby...was born?!?!" Leehalt sputtered out. The doctors gazed at him curiously.

"Yes...Miss Ekatrina here came here with the assistance of Mister Werner. Miss Ekatrina said that you were too busy with work, so she came with him when her time came."

Ekatrina nearly wanted to laugh, gloating at the infuriated and insulted face of the bastard. She didn't want to see him witness the birth of his first child. It was her way of getting back at him for the hard times he caused her for the past few months.

"So?!?!" Leehalt inqired the doctors. A nurse came up to him.

"The baby's a girl, and she's about to be named." the nurse told him.

Leehalt, noticing the joking face of Ekatrina, wanted to insult her. He smiled at her, which made her curious at what he was going to do. "Trina, shall we name the baby Samantha?" he said, trying to keep his face straight from the built-up mirth swelling within him. He nearly roared with laughter as the desired effect became apparent with Ekatrina's face; she was furious.

She was angry Leehalt made the choice. _That was the name I decided for Werner's daughter, _she thought madly. _He spied on me even then!_

The nurse cleared her throat. "That's a nice name for a baby, but the rules are that a mother is supposed to name the child." she told an angered Leehalt. She looked at Ekatrina and smiled sweetly. "What name are you going to give her?" The nurse then bent towards Ekatrina's ear and her smile grew bigger. "Make it a good name, the baby deserves it!"

Ekatrina chuckled. A nice, sweet, soft, gentle name, something that emulated the baby perfectly. _I got it._

"Sera. The baby's name is Sera."

--------------------

_**Two Years Later...**_

Leehalt was busy sewing a small tear in his best lab suit. Sera sat next to him, her gray eyes watching his sewing with distant fascination. Both Leehalt and Ekatrina noticed odd behavior with their daughter. She was silent, and didn't speak or make a sound. Yet she always hugged them or hold their hand, showing signs of affection. They decided she was mute. Another odd thing was that she had the same facial expression. It was a sad look, a look that clearly showed sadness with a bit of regard in her features. Almost like...she was sad for everyone.

Her silence and her face made the parents worry for her, but the doctors always said 'She's healthy, she's fine, there's nothing to worry about.' That lifted the spirits of Leehalt and Ekatrina, and they carried on with raising their precious daughter. Of course, they kept their disputes and their anger towards each other hidden from her innocent eyes.

He kept sewing, and Sera kept watching.

"Does this interest you, honey?" Leehalt asked her gently. Sera just stared at his hand that held a small silver needle. He handed it to her. "You like the needle?"

Sera took the needle in her small hands, and stared at it with the same sad look on her face, yet Leehalt noticed a tiny change on her facial features that resembled interest. Sera looked at her father and gave him the needle back, and Leehalt, taking it, began to work on fixing his lab coat again. She walked towards the window of the Yggdrasil room she lived in and stared out the window just 8 stories high where the room was located. Sera looked out the window, seeing all the greenery and a clear blue lake just a few yards away from Yggdrasil. Birds flew over the forest in a V formation, and a sunset was peaking above the mountains just a little to the right side of the mountains. The lake caught the dim orange light and the water seemed to shimmer just a bit. The beautiful scenery stunned Sera a bit and the impossible happened. She smiled.

------------------

_**A Year Later...**_

"Hey everyone, say hello to my little friend!" Elliot cried when he came bursting into Werner's section of the working area of Yggdrasil. Ekatrina looked up, along with Duran, Pete, and the other people that worked there. Elliot Enduro seemed hyper, which people thought odd because he was a serious man. He grabbed something from the doorway and the something turned out to be a someone.

Everyone smiled cheerfully. "It's Jet!"

The small four-year-old boy, son of Elliot Enduro, seemed a bit flustered from the way his father handled him like a package. Elliot settled him on the floor and held his son's shoulder. Jet laughed and smiled back. "Hi!" he piped up. He looked at his father. "Can I talk with them, Dad?" he asked shyly. Elliot nodded. Immediately after his approval Jet ran towards Werner and Pete. "Hi, Unca Werner! Hi, Unca Pete!" he shouted, and tackled Pete. "Hey Unca Pete, you still owe me a football game!" Jet giggled, grabbing Pete's leg and trying to make him kneel. Pete laughed.

"Okay, I do! We'll head outside while the sun's still out, kay?" Pete said to his buddy, and Jet nodded.

"Yup!" Jet said, and he turned to Ekatrina and winked at her. "I'll win the game for you, kay?"

Ekatrina laughed. "Okay, Jet." She walked to him and ruffled his silver hair. Jet's face turned into comical disgust.

"Aw, c'mon! Imma boy, and boys aren't touched by **girls**, it gives them **cooties!**" Jet yelped, pushing her hand away.

"Okay, Jet, have it your way." Ekatrina said jokingly. The scientists grinned because of their playful banter.

Jet grabbed Pete's massive hand; the only thing he could hold was a finger. "C'mon, let's go already! Bye everyone!" Jet shouted, and began to drag Pete towards the stairs.

Everone laughed. Jet was a favorite among them, mainly because of his fun spirit and his cute personality.

"Long time no see, Elliot." Werner said, and shook Elliot's hand. He laughed. "It's been a year since your last visit!"

"It has been a long time, but I couldn't say no to a visit with friends!" Elliot said heartily. He turned to Ekatrina and smiled. "Beautiful as always, Ekatrina!" He hugged her lightly and patted her back a bit.

"It's nice to see you too, Elliot." Ekatrina responded.

While Elliot was shaking hands with the others, Ekatrina began to think about one thing: her daughter. Jet was so carefree and high-spirited while her child was silent and isolated in her own world. Werner saw her, and he understood. He already knew about the problem Sera had and was willing to help Ekatrina with that. How he was going to do it was unknown for now.

---------------

Sera saw the two newcomers from her window. Her father was in the lab working, so she was all by herself. She wanted to meet them, wanted to speak, yet she couldn't.

She walked away from the window after a few hours of enjoying the scenery, and headed straight to her room. She went to bed. There really wasn't anything to do, so she went to sleep.

--------------

Jet was still playing with Pete, tackling him down and always trying to catch the football. Pete secretly let Jet win the games, so when Jet tackled him, he pretended to buckle and fall down on his butt.

"I win! 27 to zero!" Jet said, catching his breath a bit. Pete smiled. Jet was really energetic for his age.

"Aw man, you're too strong!" exclaimed Pete, rubbing his backside. Jet laughed.

"Hope Auntie Trina is happy with this." Jet said, a thoughtful expression on his cute face. Pete nodded.

"She'll be glad of your victories. Race you to the lab!" Pete shouted, and ran towards Yggdrasil.

"No fair!" Jet cried, yet he too ran towards the facility.

------------------

"So how is everything, Ekatrina?" Elliot asked, sipping his alchohol.

"Everything is...okay, I guess." Ekatrina responded. He smiled.

"Good to know. I guess everyone is happy, then." He turned to Werner. "I heard that the 'Adam Kadmon' Project is going smoothly."

"It is." Werner replied. "If you want to see it, you can right now."

"No. I want to see it when its complete." Elliot said. He suddenly perked up. "Where's Sera, I want to greet her!"

"She's in my room." Ekatrina said.

"Sera's very pretty. No small wonder, you're her mother!" Elliot said. His face then grew serious. "And Leehalt's the..."

"Yes, he is." Ekatrina cut in sharply. Everyone stared at her. Ekatrina was a bit embarrased, and she apologized. "I need to go to another section in Yggdrasil, there's something I need to take care of." She then left without a word.

As soon as she left, Elliot turned to Werner. "We need to take care of Leehalt now, can't you see she's suffering?" Elliot muttered hurriedly. Werner nodded.

"But we need to consider what he can do to us if we choose to help her." Werner said.

"That's bullshit Werner, and you know it!" Elliot hissed. "We need a plan..."

"Not today, my friend. When the time comes, we will do something." Werner said softly. "Question is, what?"

-------------------

Pete was way too far ahead and Jet couldn't keep up. He was now by himself, and he began to feel a bit scared.

"Pete?" Jet called out softly. No answer. Jet shivered slightly, and he continued to walk along the corridor he was in. No one was there. Jet was now fearful of the oppresive loneliness. He then noticed a door open, just at the end of the corridor. He walked towards it. _Maybe someone knows where Unca Pete works._

He entered the room. He saw a clean kitchen, a table, and some paintings. There was another room, and it was also open. Jet walked in. "Anyone here?" He then heard a slight ruffling sound on the bed in the room. Jet froze._ I think I woke somebody up. _"I'm sorry! Go back to sleep!" Jet said hurriedly, an apologetic look on his face. The ruffling stilll continued, and Jet saw the person beginning to get up.

A small girl, smaller than Jet, woke up and yawned, rubbing her eyes slightly. Jet saw that the girl had short black hair and when she opened her eyes, they were soft gray. The girl only stared at Jet, and Jet stared back.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep." Jet said kindly. The girl didn't move, just kept looking at Jet. "Umm, are you sad I woke you up? You seem very..."

The girl didn't give any indication that she listened. She got out of bed and walked next to Jet. Jet was surprised. She grabbed his hand with her own and pulled him towards the window in her room. Jet was now completely confused. "Umm..."

The girl, still with her sad face, looked out the window, looked back at him, then looked out the window again. Jet understood. He looked outside, and he saw a small speck below on the field. He saw Pete walking everywhere outside shouting 'Jet'.

"Where are you?!?!" Pete shouted everywhere, still searching for him.

"I'm up here, Unca Pete!" Jet answered back loudly. He saw the relief on his big buddy's face, and he saw him about to go into Yggdrasil.

"Which room are you in?" shouted Pete.

"I don't know. I'm with a girl!" Jet shouted back. Pete already knew where Jet was. He spoke of Sera. She was the only girl there.

"Stay right there, I'm coming for you!" Pete finally said before fully entering the facility.

Jet turned to the girl who stared out in the distance. "Thank you, you really helped out."

The girl merely looked at him for a while before heading to her room. Jet was puzzled.

"Um, what's your name?" Jet asked. The girl didn't respond at all. She sat on a chair next to her bed.

"I really want to thank you for helping me. So can you tell me your name?" Jet asked again. Still no answer, but the girl's legs began to swing back and forth a bit.

Jet sat on the bed in an area closest to her and began to do the same thing. His legs swinged too, just with more energy."You don't talk, you're shy, huh? Okay then, I'll talk for you!" Jet said happily, and he climbed off the bed and walked in front of Sera. "Okay, my name is Jet. I am four years old, and my dad's name is Elliot." He then beagn to speak in a high-pitched voice saying, "It's nice to meet you, Jet. I am a girl who lives here. You're welcome." Jet giggled a bit and he looked at Sera. To his surprise, she was smiling.

"There you go, keep smiling. Okay then...I am here for a small visit and meeting all my aunties and uncas." In a high-pitched voice, he replied, "I live here with mom and dad. They work here and have cool jobs!"

Sera still smiled. Jet nodded. "Still smile, don't get sad again, okay?" Jet pleaded. Sera responded by nodding. He heard footsteps near the door. "Unca Pete?"

"There you are, you little rascal!" Pete laughed. He entered the room and saw him with the girl. "Oh, so you met Sera?"

"That's her name?" Jet asked. Pete nodded. Jet had a big smile on his face and looked at his new friend. "Sera was the one who helped me see where you were." To Jet's dismay, Sera again had the same look she had when he first saw her.

Pete looked interested at what Jet said. "Sera helped you?"

Jet nodded. "Yup!"

Pete then looked at Sera. "Thank you for helping him, you saved me from getting my butt kicked by Elliot for losing his son."

Sera nodded. To Jet's curiosity, Pete looked amazed about Sera nodding. "You're welcome, Pete." Jet said in a high-pitched voice. Pete looked at Jet with a bit of amusement on his face.

"What was that all about?" Pete asked the silver-haired child.

Jet gave a big smile and answered, "I am Sera's voice. I talk for her!"

"Is that right..?" Pete said, and he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Jet's a good kid. You made yourself a great friend."

To Pete's surprise, Sera smiled and nodded. "I know." she said, her voice soft and clear.

------------------

Elliot was having idle chats with the workers while Werner and Ekatrina talked with each other about what was going on with their work.

"The experiment is coming along smoothly, so a biological sample...really was what we needed." Werner said slowly. He looked over the progress of 'Adam Kadmon' and saw that the development of the sample was slow, but definite. Ekatrina agreed.

"All we need to do now is watch and wait." Ekatrina murmured.

"Ekatrina, you won't believe what I just saw!" Pete exclaimed, barging into the room. Jet and Sera were in either side of his big arms in his clutch.

"What happened, Pete?" a curious Ekatrina asked. Pete took out Jet and Sera from his arms and placed them on the floor. He grabbed Sera and placed her in front of her mother.

"Sera smiled!" Pete shouted cheerfully. "She smiled and nodded and responded to what I said!"

Ekatrina looked at her daughter's face expectantly. She only saw Sera's dull face, her expressionless eyes staring right into Ekatrina's blue eyes.

"Sera honey, say something." Ekatrina coaxed, placing her hand on Sera's shoulder gently. Sera just kept staring ahead, not showing any responce at all. Jet's eyes widened.

"Sera, speak." Jet cooed. The little girl looked at Jet and grabbed his hand. A tiny ghost of a smile was apparent on her lips, and her gray eyes seemed a bit brighter. Jet was baffled from her action towards him. Ekatrina began to gasp lightly.

"Sera, you smiled!" she cried with joy, and she embraced her daughter tightly, breaking Sera's hand contact with her silver-haired friend. Jet was puzzled. Why does she respond to him and not anyone else? He saw her petite form, and saw her head tilted to his direction. Jet was aware of the tilt and knew that she wanted to look at him. But, as the scientists began to crowd around the emotional mother, he wasn't able to see her bright smile just for him.

-------------------

**Author's Note: **Aww, I added some semi Jet/Sera fluff!! And...

**Me: _BLACK RAINY AND OTHERS...RUN!!!!!!_** (runs)

**Cielo: **Soooo...hungry...(turns to Dyaus form)

**Sephiroth: **Damn tacos...(pokes fat belly)

**Cielo: **(looks at fat belly) Yum...angel food...

**Tifa: **Eeeek!!! (swims to Sea World)

**Virginia: **Oh $&!!! (rides horse)

**Jet: **Cripes!!! (rides Lombardia)

**Kadaj: **I'm too _cute _to be eaten!!! (rides Sephiroth)

**Sephiroth: **Oh that's perfect...(flies away)

**Cloud: **(wields Ultima Weapon) You want to eat my friends?!?!? Well then...**_EAT THIS!!!!!!_** (sics Omnislash)

**Cielo: **GRAWWRHHHHHH!!!!! (dies)

**Me: **NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (explodes)

**Everyone: **?

**Cloud: **(sweatdrops) I just saved everyone's life, including yours! What's up?

**Me: **IT...WAS...CIELOOOOO!!!!! (EXPLODES)

**Virginia: **HE'S TOO COOL TO DIE!!! SYMPATHY!!! (hugs Aeris)

**Me: **(still weeps) Please review...


	6. Virginia's Birth

**Author's Note: **(whimpers) Cielo's...dead...updated...

**Cloud: **(guilt) I'm sorry...

**Everyone:** ...

**Cielo: **Everyone's sad? Okay, I'll be sad too, mon.

**Me: **Can it be?!?!

**Cielo: **..?

**Me: **IT'S YOU WHAT HAPPENED YOU DIED AND YOU'RE HERE MAN WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!?!?!

**Cielo: **I died mon? I don't remember that happening...(frowns) In fact, I don't 'member nuthing, mon.

**Cloud: **Remember DDS, Aeris? About the...resurection of the peoplez in the game?

**Me: **(grins) I knew that... hee hee hee...

**Everyone: **WHAT?!?!

**Me: **I knew that little condition...though I had to ask...

**Virginia: **(kidnaps her) Not now!!! Tell them later!!!

**Me: **This is nucking futs, man!!! (grumbles)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wild Arms or any other game source mentioned here. If you didn't know that, proceed to stuff your head in the toilet, flush it repeatedly, and then beg for mercy to Media Vision for mixing up ownership of this cool game. Nuff said. (resumes being kidnapped)

---------------------

_**A few weeks later...**_

A frown was on Werner's features as he researched Sera's symptoms. She's healthy and intelligent, yet she can't speak or show emotion. It couldn't be autism. It had to be something more.

He began to study Sera by bringing her into his lab. He tested her most basic skills, specifically her intelligence. Sera's tests were top-notch, answering everything perfectly. He then proceeded to test her emotions. He tried jokes. She didn't laugh. He told sad stories. She would have gotten a good grade if only her face wasn't always sad. No emotion. Only her depressed face.

"Why won't you feel?" Werner would mutter to himself, writing down his results on his notebook. He would then think about Sera being Leehalt's daughter. He laughed. He, Werner, the sworn enemy of Leehalt, would help out his precious daughter? The idea was preposterous, but Werner would do anything to make Sera normal again. Even if it meant keeping these studies a secret.

A small tug on Werner's white lab coat alerted him of a presence. He looked down. It was Sera.

"What is it?" Werner asked gently. Sera pointed at a machine at the end of his lab room. It consisted of a chair with many tubes, and a small helmet attached to a huge computer. A prototype to study the human mind. Or so his test theories proved.

"It's a machine that lets me travel through your mind." Werner explained. Sera's eyes twinkled slightly. She understood. It baffled him that a three-year-old could understand such a concept. Werner went back to his studies. He still had to worry about the future of the little girl. A few moments of silence, and then he heard footsteps walking away from him. No matter. He knew it was her, but he didn't worry. She's a good girl.

Whirring sounds and the stirring of machinery blared out unsuspectidly as Werner jumped from surprise. "Oh, no..."

He saw Sera on the chair, the helmet on her head. The computer turned on, and lots of static appeared on the screen. The tubes on the chair began to insert themselves on nearly every part of Sera's limbs, the thin needles pumping liquid on her arms, legs, hands, neck. Soon after that, Sera was asleep. Or knocked out cold.

"Sera!!" Werner screamed, rushing to her side. This machine was for adults, not for children. Especially for one so small! It would kill her! Before he reached her, the static computed quieted down, and images appeared, sparking sharp and clear. Werner turned to the computer, amazed at what he saw.

It was a beach, the sea roaring, the seagulls cawing, and...Sera. She was wearing a two-piece bikini, and laughed cheerfully. Werner was in awe. Sera was holding a beach ball, and she hit it towards someone. The screen followed the direction of the ball, only to reveal that the one playing with her was Jet in boxers. They both laughed, and Sera looked happy and jovial. Werner looked at the peaceful scenery and a startling thought rushed through him. The prototype works!

Werner rushed to the little girl's body and removed the helmet at once. Sera remained unconscious, her eyes shut tight and her body curled into a fetal position. He picked her up gently, and he was shocked. Sera's world...he saw Sera's world. And she was happy there.

He stared at the machine. The machine was for people to dig into another's subconscious. It would be required for the person on the machine to have high brain power. A psychic. A high intelligence being to actually survive the mental strain the machine induces on the brain. Sera survived. Sera is a highly intelligent child. That must mean she's psychic. Not the picking up thigs with your mind psychic. It was more of the perceptive and communicating through thought kind of psychic. An idea came to mind. What if he was able to pour her mind into another vessel? What if Sera was able to transfer her memories and feelings to another being? A strange idea, but...

Werner carried Sera to her room and laid her on her bed. Luckily no one was there, so his secret was kept safe. He left with a thought in mind. Adam Kadmon...a perceptive individual, according to the data. Sera, a perceptive human child, according to the machine incident. Adam Kadmon is a vessel. Sera needs one.

_If I am able to copy Adam Kadmon's data, maybe I am able to create one other vessel...a vessel of flesh and blood. But to do so might require Ekatrina's permission and..._

Werner left, the strange ideas in his head egging him on to do something that will break the rules of nature.

---------------------------

_**The next day...**_

"Ekatrina, I must speak with you. In private." Werner muttered, his eyes surveying her tired blue orbs. Ekatrina looked around, seeing if there was anyone in their vicinity. Luckily the station she was in had no one.

"What do you need to talk about?" Ekatrina asked. Werner frowned a bit.

"Not here, I need to talk to you somewhere else. Follow me." Werner asked.

"Lead the way, then." she said.

It tooka a while to go around the dreary lab, but they finally managed to reach the desired place. A secret lab, located at the topmost area of Yggdrasil. Ekatrina saw computer screens and a large translucent blue orb in the back of the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking at all of the intricate machinery.

"I created this place. It was made for the purpose to try to cure Sera." Werner said. Ekatrina gasped.

"Cure Sera?!?! You have been experimenting on my daughter all this time?!?!" Ekatrina shouted angrily. Werner flinched. She turned around. She didn't want to see him.

"I wanted to help you! I tried all I could to help Sera's problem!" Werner shouted back.

"And!?!? Did you do anything?" Ekatrina hissed, crossing her arms.

"I found a possibility to cure her." Werner said. She froze, slowly turning to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I found something that could free her from her problem." Werner said.

Ekatrina's eyes narrowed a bit. "Explain."

"Sera is a very intelligent girl. You must have noticed that, right? Well, the reason for her intelligence is because she is psychic. She is able to notice and see things that we are not aware of. Also, she can speak through her mind to another psychic. I know this because of an accident on one of my prototypes. She was able to transmit her consciousness to the machine, allowing me to glimpse into her mind. She is a very capable child. I also found another thing. If she is able to transmit her information into a machine, then she is able to transmit her information into a vessel, another being. What if we create a body for Sera to transmit her feelings to?"

"..." Ekatrina was speechless. A cure for her daughter...Werner found it. "So are you saying that...we must create a human body for Sera to inhabit?"

Werner nodded. "We need DNA. I decided to download Adam Kadmon's information and use DNA to fuse it and create a human body faster. And that's where you come in."

Ekatrina gasped. "_My _DNA...with _yours_?"

Werner nodded again. "It's the only way. I tried everything else to free Sera from her mental confines. Nothing worked."

She understood. It only takes one desicion to make Sera talk again. But that means abandoning her flesh and blood for a vessel with Sera's feelings. Almost like a clone. Can she really handle a clone over the real thing?

"Why is Sera so distant with her feelings in the first place?" Ekatrina asked.

"She must have felt some negative feelings around while she was growing up. Maybe because she sensed some sort of hostility she decided to shut herself up." Werner stated. Then he shook his head. "I don't know. If you choose to go through this, then Sera will answer for us."

This will go against her morals, this will go against Filgaia's rules of life but..."I'll do it."

--------------------------

_**One Year Later...**_

"The project is going along smoothly." Leehalt said smugly to his crew. The small form of Adam Kadmon floated in a tube of green fluid. Needles and wires were attached to its small body, and computers surrounded the tube. Adam had a human shape, and a white light engulfed him. Other than that, he was featureless.

"There is one problem, however." Leehalt continued. "Adam is supposed to survive as a biological being. In the current state he is in, he can't live. So I propose to give him a body."

The scientists began to mutter to themselves. A body for their creation?

"I will give you time to think on that." Leehalt stated, leaving the lab.

------------------------------

_**Morning...**_

"Ekatrina, I have a surprise for you." Werner said, leading her into his secret lab. She was a bit curious. Surprise?

"What is it?" Ekatrina asked. Werner smiled.

"Look for yourself." he said, pointing at a tube. She saw the content within. _What..?_

A young girl was floating inside the tube, green fluid swirling around her petite frame. Long brown hair was moving with the currents. She was curled in the fetal position, her head bowed while her arms and legs were drawn to her body. A baby...except the baby is a little girl.

"Werner, is that..?" Ekatrina whispered, making her way to the tube. The girl's pearly nakedness was visible in the tube, showing that she was human. Ekatrina looked at the girl's face. She looked exactly like Sera.

"I have modified our sperm and egg to make her look like Sera as much as possible." Werner said. "I aged her so she is exactly Sera's age, and I gave her Sera's face and body characteristics. Except, she has brown hair. And I still don't know her eye color."

"She's perfect." Ekatrina said. "She looks...exactly like Sera." Ekatrina immediately hugged Werner. "Thank you!"

Werner returned the hug. "You are welcome."

The two stared at the little girl. A beautiful child. "She will wake soon." Werner said. "Then Sera can have her body, and she will be able to speak again. I gave this girl intelligence. She is also a psychic. Perfect for Sera's personality download in her."

Ekatrina nodded. One last look at the girl...then they left.

----------------------------

_**Night...**_

The girl still was curled into her fetal position. The green fluids flowed freely around her, providing life. Slowly, she stirred. Eyes opened. Cerulean eyes looked around her atmosphere. She stretched. Pain shot through her body as the needles on her frail frame dug deep, and she screamed. Bubbles came out of her mouth, and she writhed horribly. Small hands removed all the needles, and thin trails of blood oozed out of the puncture holes. She wanted to get out. Surprisingly, the tube opened. For no reason the tube opened and the fluid spilled forth, along with the frightened girl.

The lab was cold, and she shivered. She looked at her body and saw that she was naked. She didn't care. She needed something warm. The girl looked around, seeing all of the monitors and computers crammed into this small room. Something caught her eye. Furniture. Seeing the wardrobe, the child made her way to it. She observed the wardrobe, and wondered why this caught her interest. Her head tilted slightly in thought.

_You are supposed to open it, _a voice rang in her mind. The girl became alert and looked around for anyone. Another girl was in here. The voice was female.

_Do not be afraid, _the voice cooed, _I am a friend._

_Friend? _the girl thought.

_Yes, friend. Oh, by the way, my name is Sera._

A girl made her appearance known. A small girl made her way to the 'newborn'. She had short black hair and soft gray eyes. Sera walked towards the wardrobe and opened a compartment. She pulled out clothes: underwear, pants, and a shirt. Sera dressed the girl, telling her what to do.

_Done. I want to ask a question. Why can I speak with you?_ Sera asked with her mind. The girl tilted her head. Sera sighed. _You don't know speech yet. I guess I'll give you some info._

Sera grabbed her hand and placed it on her forehead. Likewise, Sera's hand went to the girl's forehead too. A soft white glow eminated from Sera's hand and forehead, and the energy of the glow transfered to the little one's head. Her eyes widened. What did Sera just do? It felt like a new wave of understanding surged through her mind, and the girl felt like she knew some things, such as words and objects.

_Done, _Sera said. The glow faded away as Sera moved her hand away from the girl. _So tell me, why can I speak with you?_

_I am psychic. _The girl replied. She tilted her head again. _So this is...psychic. And I am...speaking. _She hugged Sera. _Thank you for your knowledge!_

_You are welcome, _Sera replied, hugging her back.

_Why do you speak with thoughts? Can't you speak with your...voice?_

_I...can't speak for a reason. My mind made a cage for itself a long time ago._

_Why?_

_I am not sure...I lost that memory._

_Okay. _

_This is goodbye then._

_Wait! Did you let me out of the...tube?_

_Yes. I simply pushed a few buttons and you were released._

_Thank you._

_I must leave. I am rather tired of giving you the download._

_Okay. Sleep well._

Sera began to leave. The little girl looked aroung her environment, still a bit cold.

"I wish I had a sweater..." the girl moaned. Her hand shot to her lips when she gasped. She talked!!

She saw a big chair in front of a desk and decided that she would sleep there. One final yawn, and she curled up to sleep.

-------------------------

_**Next Morning...**_

Ekatrina and Werner made their way to the secret lab, only to find...

"She's gone!" Ekatrina gasped as she looked at the empty tube. The fluid was all over the floor, and the girl was missing from the tube.

"Who...are you?" a soft voice asked. Werner and Ekatrina couldn't believe their ears. A small girl made her way in front of the adults,rubbing her eyes and yawning. They stood there, shocked.

"Is that...you?" Ekatrina gasped, kneeling before the girl. Another yawn escaped from the child, and her eyes fluttered open. Clear blue eyes stared at Ekatrina's.

"It depends. Who am I anyway?" the girl responded.

Werner's eyes nearly brimmed with tears. She is alive, she is well, and she spoke to them. "We are your parents."

"Parents..." the girl echoed. She shook her head in confusion. "You two are my...mom and dad?"

"Yes!" Ekatrina cried, hugging the girl.

"But...I don't have a name." the girl said.

"We'll give you one." Ekatrina answered, stroking the girl's long brown hair. It felt silky-smooth.

"That tickles, mom!" the girl giggled, batting her small hands on Ekatrina's hands. She laughed. The little one accepted them already!

"Werner, why don't you name her?" Ekatrina said, turning to him. His head tilted in thought.

"How about...Virginia?" he finally said. Ekatrina nodded in approval.

"My name is...Virginia." the girl repeated, her eyes wide. She giggled. "Thank you, dad!" Virginia hugged her father.

Ekatrina loved her cheerfulness, her smiles, and her open affection she displayed right now. She was happy that Virginia had such a great attitude. But...

She loved her enough not to replace her. Ekatrina wanted Sera to take over the 'vessel', but now, seeing Virginia's happy attitude and love...she just couldn't.

----------------------

_**Later that day...**_

"I can't, Werner!" Ekatrina sobbed after they carried a sleeping Virginia to his room. "I don't want to lose her!"

"Hush." Werner cooed, hugging her.

"Isn't there an alternative?" Ekatrina asked desperately. Werner sighed.

"I don't know, tests prove that Virginia is psychic, meaning that there are many possibilities at what she can do." Werner explained. "Maybe...there is a chance for Sera to speak again!"

"Werner?" Ekatrina said curiously.

"Virginia was created from the copied data of Adam Kadmon. She has his nanomachines, and they are designed to override anything! So, what if the nanotechnology is able to be used in tandem with Virginia's abilities? That means that Virginia can override Sera's mental cage! All she would have to do is hold hands with Sera, or have some other contact with her!"

"Can this be possible?" Ekatrina asked slowly. Werner grinned.

"We can't try this now, but when Virginia grows a bit older, we will try." Werner ran his hand through his hair. "But if Virginia has nanomachines within her...she may be a key component with the Adam Kadmon project too..."

Ekatrina nodded. "A cure for my daughter...and maybe, just maybe...the cure for Filgaia itself..."

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: **Please review, all that jazz...

**Aeris: **For the one who want to know, I was REALLY busy around my house, family concerns and the such-like.

**Cloud: **The rest of the crew were working on their own projects, and, well, we updated. The first Aeris story in which she didn't work on. Virginia, Kadaj and I worked on this.

**Aeris: **And I thank you! (glomps) Thank you Black Rainy for the reviews, as usual. I look forward to the continuation of "Escape from Memory"! Best of luck to you!


	7. Meeting Each Other

**Author's Note: **Another update, thank you very much!

**Cielo: **(frown) So I am a reincarnation, ya?

**Cloud: **(growls) Unfortunately.

**Cielo: **And I used to like Aeris, right?

**Cloud: **...yes.

**Cielo: **'Kay mon, dis is too much to remember! (flies away)

**Aeris: **Aw, thanks for making Cielo remember stuff!

**Cloud: **Hmph! (walks away)

**Aeris: **Umm...

**Disclaimer: **Same as the other chappies...

-----------------

_**One Year Later...**_

_"**Light shines on the heaven,**_

_**the earth the spirit**_

_**Light brings glory and grace**_

_**May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti**_

_**Shanti**"_

The soft voice of Sera Alcaste floated around the facility, her soothing words floating gently on the ears of the ones who listened.

It was a rainy day outside the facility, and gray clouds covered the whole area. A severe thunderstorm was heard just outside, yet it didn't daunt the small girl singing a strange song as if to serenade the storm.

Ekatrina taught this song to Sera when she huddled up next to her during night, repreating the same words over and over. Sera learned this song and already knew what it meant. It meant peace, the strength and hope to go on...

Sera was now known as an incredibly intelligent girl by many of the scientists who ran experiments on her. Her intelligence was so high that the people who tested her classified her as 'psychic'. Werner already knew this, so he pretended to be surprised by the news. The people determined that Sera could speak, and ever since she began to sing her mother's song did they confirm that she could communicate for brief moments.

One day, many scientists, including Leehalt, decided to use her for experiments, mainly to carry information or download it too. Ekatrina was enraged, mainly because Leehalt did this without asking for her consent. Now Sera was a guinea pig at the mercy of adults with dreams. Even though Ekatrina was angered about the treatment of Sera, deep down she was glad the people didn't find Virginia.

Ever since her display of emotions around Jet was known by th Yggdrasil scientists, they began to run a series of tests on him to see what was special of him. To Elliot's great surprise, he too was special, able to release the hatches in Sera's mental cage, at least for a moment. Now, the two children were used for experiments concerning the Filgaia Sample. They may hold the key to move the project forward.

"**_Divine light, our heart_**

_**Cries out to you**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**From the dark and give us hope**_

_**May you feel as with your undying love Shanti**_

_**Shanti**"_

Sera's singing stopped. She stared at the sky, the near-black clouds still pouring out rain and thunder.

"Hi, Sera!" an energetic voice shouted. Sera turned to see Jet. She smiled. He was soaking wet, but that didn't dampen his spirits. "It's been a while, huh?"

Sera nodded. Jet picked something from his backpack and showed a small doll. Sera recognized the doll; she saw it in a toy magazine her father showed her once. It was a pretty doll, with a blue skirt, white shirt, and long black hair. Jet altered it a bit. He cut off most of the doll's black hair and made it seem similar to Sera's. "I changed it so we can play! My gift to you!" Jet said triumphantly. He handed the doll to her, and she took it, the smile still on her face. Jet sat down in the middle of the floor of the room, and she did just the same. Jet began to take out more things, such as cars, houses, and more figuerines.

"Okay, so what do you want to play?" Jet asked. Sera frowned a bit.

"Play..?" She managed to say. Jet tilted his head slightly.

"Yup. Can't speak yet? Okay, then, I'll do this." Jet cleared his throat. "Hey, why don't we play 'Teatime'?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Sera giggled. She grabbed her doll and began to wiggle it on the floor, making it seem like it can walk. Jet laughed. He grabbed his own doll and began to wiggle it towards Sera's doll.

"Hello. My name is Jet." Jet said in a high-pitched voice, making the doll bow before Sera's toy.

"I'm...Sera." she stuttered out, struggling to say it. She made her doll bow too. Jet frowned.

"Why is it hard for you to speak?" he asked. Sera shook her head.

"Why...were...you...g-...gone?" Sera nearly choked out. To her surprise, Jet squeezed his doll tightly and a small growl was dimly heard.

"The adults were testing me on stuff. They did some...experiments." Jet muttered darkly. He looked at Sera. "I wanted to go away, but they kept poking me and giving me homework. It was really bad!"

Sera placed her tiny hand on Jet's shoulder, comforting him. "Me...too..."

Jet looked up at her right away. "You had tests and homework too?"

Sera nodded. "Psychic...tests..." she stammered. Amethyst eyes widened with shock.

"Me too!" Jet exclaimed. "They said I was psychic, and I affected a 'certain someone'." He bowed his head in thought. "If you are psychic, then that means..." Jet stared directly into Sera's eyes. _You can talk to me like this._

_Wow!! Jet, this is cool!! I can speak to you now! _Sera smiled at him.

_The 'certain someone' was you then?_

_I guess so. Did they mention anything about Adam Kadmon?_

_Yeah. To cure Filgaia. Why?_

_My sister is supposed to be connected to the Filgaia project. She said so herself._

_Wait, you have a sister?_

_Yes. Werner and Mommy are hiding her from the scientists. I think because she was born the wrong way._

_Wrong way how?_

_She was born from the data from Adam Kadmon. She has the same abilities as him, and she's psychic. Werner stole the information of the Sample and was used for her. And Mommy and Werner donated their seed to create her. Virginia is my half-sister. I read Mommy's thoughts. She's doing all she can to protect her._

_She's lucky. At least she wasn't caught by those people. Why don't you play with her when the people leave?_

_She is also being experimented. Werner does it. He seems nice, so I don't think she has too many problems. She was meant to be my cure from the silence. _Sera shook her head. _I don't want her to do this for me. My silence is my choice._

_I kinda feel bad for her. Hope she does well in the future._

_Don't worry. She's nice to me and tries to help me out with my mental cage. She's trying to find my lost memory._

_Lost memory about what?_

_Why I decided to mentally shut myself from the world. My head needs to hold some sort of record as to why I chose to be like this._

_Oh. Hey, what's your sister's name?_

_Virginia. Do you want to meet her?_

_Okay. _Jet motioned to the toys. _We can use another playmate, and those mean people are gone._

Sera stood up from her position and offered her hand to Jet, which he took. Together they made their way to the topmost floor. A small computer was there. Sera walked up to it and typed the password. The part of the wall the computer was attached to slid backwards then to the left, revealing a secret room.

"Wow..." Jet breathed, looking around the small, yet interesting room. Sera pulled him forward towards the area, and when they entered, the wall closed behind them.

_Virginia! _Jet heard Sera call out from her mind.

_Yeah? _answered a soft voice.

_Come here for a moment. _Sera asked her. Jet heard movement behind a big chair. A small girl walked towards them. Jet tilted his head. She looked just like his buddy, except for the brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of the stranger.

_Who is this? _Virginia asked Sera.

_This is Jet, one of my friends. _Sera replied.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Jet chirped, offering his hand towards the girl. Virginia smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Virginia looked at him curiously. "You're the first outsider I met."

"Outsider?" Jet echoed, then he remembered what Sera told him. "Wait, you're in hiding, huh?"

"Yeah." Virginia said dryly. "The adults are all over the place for guinea pigs. My dad is protecting me from them. You are actually the first boy I ever met."

"Oh." Jet muttered. He gave a huge smile at Virginia. "Hey, why don't you come with us? The mean people are gone, so, well, we can sneak you out!"

Virginia shifted nervously. "This is kinda scary..." She turned to Sera. _Do you think I should do this?_

Sera nodded. _You spent one year in this room only. I think you should explore this place at least for one day._

Virginia clapped her hands together happily. "Okay, so let's get cracking!"

-------------------

Balazs stared at the three children, its bulbous eyes glowing slightly. _The black-haired one...Master Leehalt's daughter. The white-haired one...Jet, Master Elliot's son. The brown-haired one..._

_Analysis failed. Advanced psychic, strong mind. _A gurgle was heard while Balazs was making the analysis on the children. The creatured spied for Leehalt to see if Jet and Sera's powers resonated. But the creature made a lucky discovery...another child, far stronger than the two children.

_Master Leehalt must be informed of this_, Balazs thought as it teleported to Leehalt's lab.

---------------------

**Author's Note: **Again, thx Black Rainy for the review!

**Cloud: **Now to work on the other stories...

**Virginia:** Yup...

**Kadaj: **Yeah...

**Aeris: **Hmm..

**Everyone: **(explodes)


	8. New Friends

**Author's Note: **Hello you peoplez! Please review! PLEASE! We know you read this, I check the author info and a LOT of people read this story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the sources and Wild Arms. Really.

----------------------

Leehalt paced his lab, his brows furrowed in thought. He did the tests on Sera and Jet, finding that they were powerful psychics. He sent Balazs on a mission: check the development of the two children. He was pleased with the news of the growing strength of the children, but...now a newcomer appears and she's stronger than the two children put together!

Her description intrigued him. She looked like Sera, but with long brown hair and blue eyes. As far as he was concerned, no one except Ekatrina and Elliot had a child. So where did the third come from?

Heaving a small sigh, he continued with his work. Jet was a bit stronger than Sera, making him an ideal candidate for the Adam Kadmon experiment. With a little more training, maybe...just maybe...

Leehalt left the study, looking for the little boy. He needed to perform more tests.

-----------------------

"Oh no, she died!" wailed Jet.

"Poor girl...didn't get her chance in life..." whispered Virginia.

Sera placed the doll in the toy box. _May she rest in piece._

Virginia let out a big sigh. "Wow, that game was cool!"

"Awesome..." Jet said. He grinned. "We should write stories like this, huh Sera?"

Sera looked at Jet. _Who would read a story created by some random kids?_

"You got a point there..." Jet muttered.

"That was so romantic..." Virginia giggled, blushing slightly.

"Uh oh, we got a romantic here!" Jet shouted, pretending to ward off his friend. "Someone save me!"

_Girls like romance!_ Sera said. _It's like an unwritten law!_

"She's right, you know." Virginia said. Her eyes grew dreamy. "Romance..."

"OKAY, now that we established that you love romance, why don't we walk around Ygg-thingy for a while?" Jet suggested, stretching his legs.

Virginia nodded. "Okay. My body feels numb..."

_Good idea,_ Sera thought to her buds. She too stood up and stretched slightly.

Soon after agreeing, the three kids made their way out of Sera's room and began to walk along the many passageways of Yggdrasil.

------------------------

A shining figure floated in a tube of green fluid, its bright body not showing any features. It seemed to look like energy in a somewhat human shape. Tubes and needles were all over its body, and computers surrounded it.

"Adam _does_ need a body." Werner said to himself. "He's powerful, but he can't live without the fluid."

Ekatrina was worried. "So..he was right."

Werner scoffed a bit. "So he is."

-----------------------

The lonely halls of Yggdrasil didn't scare the trio. Sera was just walking with her usual face, Jet was practically leading the group, and Virginia...

She felt something when she looked at the boy. She felt her cheeks flush at the sight of him, and when she created her own world in her father's machine, she always managed to place his A.I. form in there. They would play and talk with each other until Werner removed the helmet. And now, looking at Jet, she felt the strange familiar feelings arise again.

Sera too felt something for the amethyst-eyed boy. She felt the same things that Virginia felt, except that she didn't know of her sister's feelings. He looked cute. He was her first friend, and he cared a lot for her. He looked out for her, played with her, and didn't care if she spoke or not. Her friend. She loved Jet. Not love as in boyfriend, but as a brother and comrade. Sometimes, Sera thought that it was a little more.

Jet, of course, considered the two as sisters for him, and didn't think about anything of girlfriends and love. He was an innocent young boy wanting to make friends, not wanting to experience the dark feelings that a certain feeling could arouse.

"Jet, where are we headed?" asked Virginia, looking at the many doors of this hallway. Jet turned to her and winked.

"It's a surprise." Jet said mysteriously. Seeing the bemused face of his 'sister', he laughed. "Don't worry, you'll like it. A lot."

"If you say so." Virginia said quietly.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice. Virginia began to tremble right away.

_It's my father, _Sera told her friends. Jet nodded. Virginia trembled some more. For some reason, she didn't like him. No way.

"And who is this? A new friends of yours, Sera?" the tall man asked. Sera nodded slightly. The man bent towards the frightened brunette and offered his hand to her. "My name is Leehalt Alcaste. What is your name?"

"V-v..." she squeaked, but Jet interrupted.

"She's Veronica! Sorry if she's like this, but she is a bit on the shy side!" Jet said quickly.

_Jet, what are you doing?!?! _Virginia asked.

_Trust me, just play along, _Jet said.

"I'm sorry, mister. Yes, my name's Veronica." Virginia said sweetly, shaking his hand and doing a little curtsy. Leehalt smiled.

"What a nice young lady." Leehalt said. He turned to Sera. "Both of you look alike."

Sera didn't respond.

"Well, I must get to work. It's nice meeting you, Veronica." Leehalt said, straightening himself and leaving them.

The kids quickly ran down the hallway and to the stairs just at the end. Jet made sure no one was around.

"That was close." Jet said slowly. Virginia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why did you do that?" Virginia asked.

Jet shrugged. "I got a bad vibe from him. He seems...different." Jet looked at Sera. "Sorry for the comment, but your old man is kinda..."

_Cruel? _Sera finished. _I'm not offended, I think you're on the right track. I also am a bit afraid of my own father._

"Anyways, he can't know about you, you're our secret." Jet said. Virginia nodded.

"Let's be more careful. How about showing us to that other place you wanted us to see?" Virginia suggested, twirling a brown lock of hair between her fingers.

"Okay!" Jet cheered, grabbing both Virginia's and Sera's hand.

"Slow down!" Virginia scolded.

_Too fast! _Sera mentally shouted.

------------------

"Wow." Virginia gasped as she saw the beautiful scenery before her. Lush grass was before her, and the trees were brimming with life. Birds flew here and there, and the lake near the facility was calm and shiny.

"I take that you like it." Jet chuckled, seeing the awestruck face on his friend.

"Yeah." Virginia said, still taking in the scenery of the outside world.

"Now I would like you to meet my buddies!" Jet aanounced suddenly. Virginia's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"People?!?! Jet, I'm supposed to be a secret! A 'no one is to know about this girl' secret!" Virginia shouted, panicking.

Jet shook his head. "Don't be afraid. They're loyal and wouldn't spill the beans on you." he reassured her.

Sera looked at Jet. _I hope you know what you are doing._

"Heat, Argilla, Serph, Cielo, you can come here now!" Jet screamed at the trees.Virginia thought Jet lost it. Screaming at trees?

"Hey mon, when you gotta get someone, get dere quicker, ja?" moaned a young boy. He was the first to come out. Brown dreadlocks adorned his head, and brown eyes stared at Jet.

"Have to agree there." said a female voice. She too came from the trees. Blonde hair and blue-eyed she was, just a little taller than the boy who just appeared.

"I do not comprehend." said a male voice. A boy with orange hair and light blue eyes walked next to Jet. "You said only a few minutes of waiting."

"Anyways, at least you kept your word." stated another male voice. Light brown hair and brown eyes he had, walking in a leisurely sort of way.

"Damn, my legs feel numb from all that waiting! Shit, Jet, be quick with the intro, nature's calling!" shouted a boy. He appeared before Jet. He had long brown hair and eyes. He was a head taller than the rest and had a sturdy body.

Jet cleared his throat. "No cursing in front of the girls."

The long-haired boy's eye raised. "Girls? In this joint?" His eyes then found Virginia.

"Umm, hello. It's nice to meet you, Mister..?" Virginia began to say.

"Mister? I do believe I'm 9 years old." the boy said smugly, walking to a bemused Virginia. "By the way, name's Heat." He then gave her a mischevous smile.

"I'm Cielo!" piped up the boy with dreadlocks. He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Argilla." the lone female said, also shaking Virginia's hand.

"The name's Gale." the orange-haired boy said, nodding to the Sera's direction.

"And I'm Serph." the last member said.

Virginia smiled cheerfully. "Hello. My name's Virginia!" She turned to her sister. "And this is Sera."

Argilla made her way to Sera. "Are you shy?"

"She can't speak properly." Jet explained. "It's a problem she had for a long time."

Gale made his way to the shy Sera. "Why won't you speak?"

Sera looked down at the ground, fidgety and scuffing her feet on the floor. A light pink tint appeared on her cheeks. Gale smiled.

"It's okay. We will still play with you and not treat you any different, okay?" he said, giving her a smile. She giggled.

Jet slapped his forehead. "Darn, forgot to tell you their ages! Okay, Heat's nine, Serph's eight, Argilla's seven, Gale's ten, and Cielo's seven."

Virginia nodded. Heat made his way to her, the mischevous smile not leaving his face. "And how old are _you_?"

Virginia trembled. "Umm..."

"She's five. So is Sera." Jet cut in, going between Heat and Virginia. Argilla laughed.

"A fine group of children, if I do say so myself." Her head turned to Jet's direction. "We still need to thank your dad for taking us here."

Jet nodded. "Okay. We'll meet you up at Daddy's lodge, allright?"

Cielo smiled brightly. "Don't sweat it, mon. Dat place isn't far to reach. Very beautiful location too, ja?"

Serph glomped Cielo. "Aw, you adorable idiot, let's go to Elliot. 'Pretty place' will come later."

"Geroff, man, you weigh a lot!" Cielo groaned, dreadlocks going haywire with his struggles to keep his buddy from falling.

Gale stroked the end of his nose and smiled. "Without further ado, we must go. Nice meeting you Sera. Nice meeting you too, Virginia."

Virginia smiled. "Okay. See you later!"

"Until next time." Heat told Virginia, his hand gripping her shoulder possesively.

She didn't like him. She sisn't like the way he looked at her, smiled at her, or, just now, held her.

_That guy is scary. _Virginia thought to herself.

Heat smirked and left with the retreating gang. Jet smiled at his two friends.

"So, did you like them?" he asked them.

_They're a nice bunch. _Sera told him. Virginia didn't respond.

"How about you?" Jet asked the younger girl.

Taking her mind off Heat, Virginia plastered a fake smile on her face and chirped, "Yup. They're great people!"

_Except for...him..._

_--------------------------_

**Authors' Note: **As usual, thank you Black Rainy!

**Kadaj: **Update will come soon!

**Sephiroth: **Heh heh heh...they may seem adorable now, but just wait...soon they won't.

**Virginia: **(evil grin) For the people who played Digital Devil Saga, you already know what's going to come. For those who don't even know that ridiculously cool RPG, check out the Gamestats site and check for said game. See some videos or screenshots and those will probably tell you everything that you need.

**Cloud: **Digital Devil Saga is a M game, so if peoplez younger than 17 are going to check it out, be warned. This game is very bloody. And a bit disturbing.


	9. Of Heat and Paradise

**Author's Note: **Don't own anything.

**Disclaimer: **Look above.

------------------

Virginia began to feel uncomfortable aroung the sly Heat. Yes, he was cute. Yes, he was fun to be with. And yes, he annoyed her to no end. He was a hellion.

"Virginia's my girl, and what?!?"

"Bitch, what ya want?!?!"

"Stay away!"

Those were just a few of his phrases that he said when Virginia was around. He'd wrap an arm around her, but she'd push it off. He would say a compliment, and she wouldn't say anything. Virginia would then roll her eyes. _He's nine, yet he acts like a hormonal teenager!_ she thought. He had a horrible temper yet had the charm to escape from trouble. His language can make a mother faint, and the words that flew out of his mouth can intimidate. He was loyal to friends, yet was mean to the weaklings. So his friends say.

To make matters worse, she saw a Dryad eat a small fox just outside of Yggdrasil. The poor creature was whining and wailing all the time while the fangs on the Dryad's fists devoured it. She couldn't stand the blood, and she looked away. Heat, who accompanied her, tried to comfort the distressed girl.

"It's a part of life. Forget about it." he cooed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Virginia still let her tears fall. The concept of a living thing eating another made her feel sorrow and fear. _Something like that should never happen._

Virginia sighed while sitting in the chair in Werner's secret lab. She had to hide. Heat went looking for her, wanting to say something some cheap pick-up line or something. All alone in this dreary place, it was enough to make a small girl very depressed.

_There's nothing to do here..._

Immedieately after thinking that she then noticed the machine that occupied the space right next to her birthplace. She bit her lips, deep in thought. Sera warned her about this machine. It sucked your consciousness and mind and you couldn't escape from its grasp. She wasn't able to come back to reality. Only until Werner removed the helmet that imprisoned her was she able to gain back her mind. Then Sera said one thing that made her want to test the machine. _You are able to create your own reality, _she said, _and your deepest desires will come true._

Virginia took tentative steps toward the machine. _Dad is due in a few hours, so this machine won't keep me stuck for long._

The sleek black seat was perched right in front of her, and the helmet lay on the desk right by the seat. Tubes protruded from the top of the helmet and connected to a huge computer. Virginia trembled slightly.

_Only for a few hours, it's not gonna kill you..._

After a few deep breaths, she finally sat down. The chair was soft and firm. She reached for the helmet which lay to her right. She placed it on her head.

-----------------

Serph sat near the lake, lightly dipping a stick into the water. His eyes were focused on the ripples the stick made. "Where's Heat?" he asked.

Gale shrugged. " How would I know? He's crazy."

"Crazy? More like berserk, mon." Cielo muttered. He stomped the floor. "Dat Virginia made him a bit different."

"She is cute, you know." Argilla said, pacing on the grass. "You know how he is around cute ones."

Jet, who was daydreaming, snapped from his reverie. "I feel bad for Virginia. She hasn't met anyone except for me, Sera, Werner, and Auntie Trina. You guys were her first strangers, and now she thinks that you are like Heat."

Gale tilted his head. "I do not comprehend."

Jet sighed. "Well, Virginia will base her points of views of others on him."

"Oh no!" squeaked Cielo. "Den we have to distract Heat from her!"

"How, may I ask?" Serph said, turning his head towards his friends. "Heat doesn't give up easily."

"Then make him fall for Sera." Gale admonished. "She's cute too."

Jet made a face when Gale mentioned the idea. He didn't like it one bit.

"She's too young for that!" Jet snapped. Argilla grinned at her friend's reaction.

"Oops, I guess someone already likes her." she said teasingly. Jet growled.

"No I don't! She's my friend!" Jet nearly shouted.

Cielo smiled. "No worries, mon. Liking her won't make you less of a mon, ya?"

They all laughed at Jet's red face.

_Jerks..._

_But then again..._

_...I DO like her..._

_---------------------------_

Virginia woke up in a grass meadow, the soft ground cushioning her body.

_What happened? First I felt needles in my body, and then I blacked out!_

The sky was a clear blue. A soft breeze enveloped her. The bright sun warmed her. The scent of grass entered her nose.

_Is this my...paradise?_

Virginia stood up, looking around this new area.

"Hey Virginia, what ya up to?" shouted a voice. A small figure was running through her meadow, waving its hand frantically. It was Sera. No sooner that she shouted that when she made it next to her.

"Sera..? You can talk?" Virginia gasped, her blue eyes widening with wonder.

"Of course I can talk, silly!" she chirped.

"What is this place?" Virginia asked.

"This is Filgaia! Did you forget?" Sera said, placing a hand on Virginia's forehead. "Are you sick or something? You're forgetting some stuff." She took the girl's hand and began to pull. "Come on, let's go home!"

"Wait, I still don't get it!" Virginia wailed. She was dragged by Sera over the meadow, not able to stop the cheerful girl.

"We're going home!" Sera chirped yet again. "You don't want the Heat monster to catch you!"

"Heat monster?" Virginia squeaked, nearly tripping from the running.

"Yeah! It's this person who tortures people when he catches them! He has red hair too!"

"Could this be..?" Virginia's eyes widened. "Heat?!?!"

"I found you!"

A large figure slammed into Sera, throwing Virginia off course. She saw flaming red hair against black hair. Sera screamed. "Run Virginia!"

A head turned to her, fangs glinting and eyes staring right into hers. He wore a completely gray outfit, pants and shirt of the same color. It seemed like the attire of a soldier, with slick boots and tough fabric. "You better run, little girl."

Virginia began to hyperventilate. "What are you gonna do to her?"

Heat grabbed Sera's wrist and smirked. Virginia shut her eyes. Sera shrieked and a snapping sound was heard. Slowly she opened them. Sera's hand was held by Heat's, the severed limb separated from the wrist. Heat ripped of a chunk of meat with his bare teeth, slavering over the hand. Sera moaned with pain.

"Delicious..." Heat groaned out, throwing the hand aside.

"No..you didn't..." Virginia gasped, her breathing becoming more labored.

"Yes, I did." Heat said, his lips coated with blood. "And you're next."

------------------------

Sera stood near her friends, silently thinking to herself. She was worried about what her father said about Jet. He stated that Jet's mind was strong enough to perform some sort of data download on another person. Leehalt grinned and then said something about Jet being a great factor to Adam Kadmon.

_A data download and Adam Kadmon..._

Sera shrugged, and decided to pay a visit to Adam. Walking through Yggdrasil, she made her way through a series of walkways and stairs, searching for the lab that held him. She finally made her way to a large iron door, polished and rust-free.

_There you are._

The door opened for her, and she entered, her eyes getting adjusted to the bright lights and whirring sounds in the lab. Sera found him, just right in front of her.

A small fragile-looking form, seemingly made of pure energy, was inside a tube, floating gently. The label Adam Kadmon was placed on the bottom of the tube for all to see. Sera sighed, placing a hand on the tube. Data downloads are tough to pull off, and this being was powerful. She could feel the strength of its small body eminating from the tube. Jet will have to pull of a download on something so strong...

_Have you ever thought of a plan...where so many things could go wrong?_

_---------------------- _

Virginia ran away, breaking free from the grisly sight. Hoarse laughter echoed through the meadow, making her run faster.

_Please don't eat me, please don't eat me..._

Virginia felt a cruel tug on her hair, and she fell down from the force of the pull. She began to cry, trying to pull away from the grip.

"Please don't eat me, please!!" Virginia begged, eyes shut tight.

A harsh grip on her shoulder turned her around and made her face towards the enemy. Nothing happened. Virginia opened her eyes a slit. She caught the sight of gray right in front of her. She stifled a gasp. _Heat._

"What's wrong?" asked a sweet voice.

"You're gonna eat me!" Virginia wailed, trying to break free from him.

His grip on her disappeared, and she fell on the floor again. Her eyes snapped open when she fell. A hand appeared right in front of her. It was the same hand that held Sera's severed limb. But it was clean.

"Eat you?" Heat said in a confused voice. "But I don't eat people, that's gross!"

Virginia turned to see him, and there he was, wearing a simple gray T-shirt and black jeans. His messy brown hair matted his head, and brown eyes stared at her in confusion. His hand was in front of her, wanting to pick her up from the grass. She reluctantly accepted it.

"I saw...you...eating Sera." Virginia whispered, looking at the boy.

His head tilted slightly. "Eating Sera? Who's Sera?"

"The...the girl with the black hair." Virginia responded. She took a few steps back away from him, fearing that he might show his true colors.

"Listen girl, I don't know anyone with black hair, and I sure as heck don't eat anyone." he admonished. He closed his eyes. "In fact, I don't even know who I am, or where I am. But you called me Heat, so I _guess_ that's my name." He walked away over the grass, humming a small tune to himself.

"W-wait!" Virginia called out, racing next to him.

"What?" Heat asked.

"Can I come along? I don't want to be alone." Virginia said.

Heat shrugged. "If you want to. But I don't see any benefit by being with a guy who doesn't know where he is."

Just like that, the two began to walk over the meadow, keeping each other company. But beyond the now peaceful meadow, a certain red-haired boy stared at the two, his fangs glinting as he smiled. A rotten hand was held on his right. He took a chunk off the limb and feasted.

_I'll get you later, pretty._

_---------------------_

**Author's Note: **Yes, short, but there's a severe case of writer's block and many family problems. So yeah, review and all that jazz...Explanation of this chapter on next chapter.And here is a preview!

---------------

"So this machine is able to create a simulator? This would come in handy..."

"But the children! You can't do something like this to them!"

"If I am able to create the perfect android, then I must use this method."

"If you must go on, go on! Just please! Don't use Jet! Or he'll..!"

"I won't. I already found a new candidate..."

**Revelations next chapter!**


	10. Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Don't own anything.

**Disclaimer: **Look above.

------------------

Virginia began to feel uncomfortable aroung the sly Heat. Yes, he was cute. Yes, he was fun to be with. And yes, he annoyed her to no end. He was a hellion.

"Virginia's my girl, and what?!?"

"Bitch, what ya want?!?!"

"Stay away!"

Those were just a few of his phrases that he said when Virginia was around. He'd wrap an arm around her, but she'd push it off. He would say a compliment, and she wouldn't say anything. Virginia would then roll her eyes. _He's nine, yet he acts like a hormonal teenager!_ she thought. He had a horrible temper yet had the charm to escape from trouble. His language can make a mother faint, and the words that flew out of his mouth can intimidate. He was loyal to friends, yet was mean to the weaklings. So his friends say.

To make matters worse, she saw a Dryad eat a small fox just outside of Yggdrasil. The poor creature was whining and wailing all the time while the fangs on the Dryad's fists devoured it. She couldn't stand the blood, and she looked away. Heat, who accompanied her, tried to comfort the distressed girl.

"It's a part of life. Forget about it." he cooed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Virginia still let her tears fall. The concept of a living thing eating another made her feel sorrow and fear. _Something like that should never happen._

Virginia sighed while sitting in the chair in Werner's secret lab. She had to hide. Heat went looking for her, wanting to say something some cheap pick-up line or something. All alone in this dreary place, it was enough to make a small girl very depressed.

_There's nothing to do here..._

Immedieately after thinking that she then noticed the machine that occupied the space right next to her birthplace. She bit her lips, deep in thought. Sera warned her about this machine. It sucked your consciousness and mind and you couldn't escape from its grasp. She wasn't able to come back to reality. Only until Werner removed the helmet that imprisoned her was she able to gain back her mind. Then Sera said one thing that made her want to test the machine. _You are able to create your own reality, _she said, _and your deepest desires will come true._

Virginia took tentative steps toward the machine. _Dad is due in a few hours, so this machine won't keep me stuck for long._

The sleek black seat was perched right in front of her, and the helmet lay on the desk right by the seat. Tubes protruded from the top of the helmet and connected to a huge computer. Virginia trembled slightly.

_Only for a few hours, it's not gonna kill you..._

After a few deep breaths, she finally sat down. The chair was soft and firm. She reached for the helmet which lay to her right. She placed it on her head.

-----------------

Serph sat near the lake, lightly dipping a stick into the water. His eyes were focused on the ripples the stick made. "Where's Heat?" he asked.

Gale shrugged. " How would I know? He's crazy."

"Crazy? More like berserk, mon." Cielo muttered. He stomped the floor. "Dat Virginia made him a bit different."

"She is cute, you know." Argilla said, pacing on the grass. "You know how he is around cute ones."

Jet, who was daydreaming, snapped from his reverie. "I feel bad for Virginia. She hasn't met anyone except for me, Sera, Werner, and Auntie Trina. You guys were her first strangers, and now she thinks that you are like Heat."

Gale tilted his head. "I do not comprehend."

Jet sighed. "Well, Virginia will base her points of views of others on him."

"Oh no!" squeaked Cielo. "Den we have to distract Heat from her!"

"How, may I ask?" Serph said, turning his head towards his friends. "Heat doesn't give up easily."

"Then make him fall for Sera." Gale admonished. "She's cute too."

Jet made a face when Gale mentioned the idea. He didn't like it one bit.

"She's too young for that!" Jet snapped. Argilla grinned at her friend's reaction.

"Oops, I guess someone already likes her." she said teasingly. Jet growled.

"No I don't! She's my friend!" Jet nearly shouted.

Cielo smiled. "No worries, mon. Liking her won't make you less of a mon, ya?"

They all laughed at Jet's red face.

_Jerks..._

_But then again..._

_...I DO like her..._

_---------------------------_

Virginia woke up in a grass meadow, the soft ground cushioning her body.

_What happened? First I felt needles in my body, and then I blacked out!_

The sky was a clear blue. A soft breeze enveloped her. The bright sun warmed her. The scent of grass entered her nose.

_Is this my...paradise?_

Virginia stood up, looking around this new area.

"Hey Virginia, what ya up to?" shouted a voice. A small figure was running through her meadow, waving its hand frantically. It was Sera. No sooner that she shouted that when she made it next to her.

"Sera..? You can talk?" Virginia gasped, her blue eyes widening with wonder.

"Of course I can talk, silly!" she chirped.

"What is this place?" Virginia asked.

"This is Filgaia! Did you forget?" Sera said, placing a hand on Virginia's forehead. "Are you sick or something? You're forgetting some stuff." She took the girl's hand and began to pull. "Come on, let's go home!"

"Wait, I still don't get it!" Virginia wailed. She was dragged by Sera over the meadow, not able to stop the cheerful girl.

"We're going home!" Sera chirped yet again. "You don't want the Heat monster to catch you!"

"Heat monster?" Virginia squeaked, nearly tripping from the running.

"Yeah! It's this person who tortures people when he catches them! He has red hair too!"

"Could this be..?" Virginia's eyes widened. "Heat?!?!"

"I found you!"

A large figure slammed into Sera, throwing Virginia off course. She saw flaming red hair against black hair. Sera screamed. "Run Virginia!"

A head turned to her, fangs glinting and eyes staring right into hers. He wore a completely gray outfit, pants and shirt of the same color. It seemed like the attire of a soldier, with slick boots and tough fabric. "You better run, little girl."

Virginia began to hyperventilate. "What are you gonna do to her?"

Heat grabbed Sera's wrist and smirked. Virginia shut her eyes. Sera shrieked and a snapping sound was heard. Slowly she opened them. Sera's hand was held by Heat's, the severed limb separated from the wrist. Heat ripped of a chunk of meat with his bare teeth, slavering over the hand. Sera moaned with pain.

"Delicious..." Heat groaned out, throwing the hand aside.

"No..you didn't..." Virginia gasped, her breathing becoming more labored.

"Yes, I did." Heat said, his lips coated with blood. "And you're next."

------------------------

Sera stood near her friends, silently thinking to herself. She was worried about what her father said about Jet. He stated that Jet's mind was strong enough to perform some sort of data download on another person. Leehalt grinned and then said something about Jet being a great factor to Adam Kadmon.

_A data download and Adam Kadmon..._

Sera shrugged, and decided to pay a visit to Adam. Walking through Yggdrasil, she made her way through a series of walkways and stairs, searching for the lab that held him. She finally made her way to a large iron door, polished and rust-free.

_There you are._

The door opened for her, and she entered, her eyes getting adjusted to the bright lights and whirring sounds in the lab. Sera found him, just right in front of her.

A small fragile-looking form, seemingly made of pure energy, was inside a tube, floating gently. The label Adam Kadmon was placed on the bottom of the tube for all to see. Sera sighed, placing a hand on the tube. Data downloads are tough to pull off, and this being was powerful. She could feel the strength of its small body eminating from the tube. Jet will have to pull of a download on something so strong...

_Have you ever thought of a plan...where so many things could go wrong?_

_---------------------- _

Virginia ran away, breaking free from the grisly sight. Hoarse laughter echoed through the meadow, making her run faster.

_Please don't eat me, please don't eat me..._

Virginia felt a cruel tug on her hair, and she fell down from the force of the pull. She began to cry, trying to pull away from the grip.

"Please don't eat me, please!!" Virginia begged, eyes shut tight.

A harsh grip on her shoulder turned her around and made her face towards the enemy. Nothing happened. Virginia opened her eyes a slit. She caught the sight of gray right in front of her. She stifled a gasp. _Heat._

"What's wrong?" asked a sweet voice.

"You're gonna eat me!" Virginia wailed, trying to break free from him.

His grip on her disappeared, and she fell on the floor again. Her eyes snapped open when she fell. A hand appeared right in front of her. It was the same hand that held Sera's severed limb. But it was clean.

"Eat you?" Heat said in a confused voice. "But I don't eat people, that's gross!"

Virginia turned to see him, and there he was, wearing a simple gray T-shirt and black jeans. His messy brown hair matted his head, and brown eyes stared at her in confusion. His hand was in front of her, wanting to pick her up from the grass. She reluctantly accepted it.

"I saw...you...eating Sera." Virginia whispered, looking at the boy.

His head tilted slightly. "Eating Sera? Who's Sera?"

"The...the girl with the black hair." Virginia responded. She took a few steps back away from him, fearing that he might show his true colors.

"Listen girl, I don't know anyone with black hair, and I sure as heck don't eat anyone." he admonished. He closed his eyes. "In fact, I don't even know who I am, or where I am. But you called me Heat, so I _guess_ that's my name." He walked away over the grass, humming a small tune to himself.

"W-wait!" Virginia called out, racing next to him.

"What?" Heat asked.

"Can I come along? I don't want to be alone." Virginia said.

Heat shrugged. "If you want to. But I don't see any benefit by being with a guy who doesn't know where he is."

Just like that, the two began to walk over the meadow, keeping each other company. But beyond the now peaceful meadow, a certain red-haired boy stared at the two, his fangs glinting as he smiled. A rotten hand was held on his right. He took a chunk off the limb and feasted.

_I'll get you later, little girl. I will._

_---------------------_

**Author's Note: **Yes, short, but there's a severe case of writer's block and many family problems. So yeah, review and all that jazz...Explanation of this chapter on next here is a preview!

---------------

"So this machine is able to create a simulator? This would come in handy..."

"But the children! You can't do something like this to them!"

"If I am able to create the perfect android, then I must use this method."

"If you must go on, go on! Just please! Don't use Jet! Or he'll..!"

"I won't. I already found a new candidate..."

**Revelations next chapter!**


End file.
